Darkness Falls
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: After the Source is killed his daughter, the new Source, moves to Rosewood to deal with a group of rogue demons known as A. There she falls for Emily Fields and fullifulls a prophesy 1000 years in the making. Emily/OFC, future dark Emily.
1. Chapter 1

_Prudence, Penelope,_

_Patricia, Melinda ..._

_Astrid, Helena,_

_Laura and Grace._

_Halliwell witches_

_stand strong beside us,_

_Vanquish this evil_

_from time and space._

"No," Annabelle screamed. She watched in horror as the Charmed Ones vanquished her father, the Source of All Evil. Her legs were currently frozen in place by the oldest of the sisters. She struggled to break free, to punish the Charmed Ones but it was no use. No matter how hard she tried she could not break free from the prison they put her in. The sisters turned to her as soon as Annabelle's father was dead and seconds later Ryder, her bodyguard, shimmered in and grabbed her before vanishing.

"Dammit," Piper swore, blowing up a chair in anger. Paige jumped, still not used to things blowing up or magic in general.

"Relax Piper," Phoebe said. "She has nowhere to run. With the Source dead she will quickly follow."

"Don't underestimate her," Cole Turner warned, shaking his head. If they kept underestimating their opponents they would lose another sister and he would lose Phoebe. "She is now the Source and she will want revenge against all of us. She can be just as vindictive as her father."

Annabelle hit the ground hard. She hadn't bothered to steady herself. "He's gone," she muttered. "Those damned witches. I am going to kill them all." Her eyes flashed black, the power of the Source already starting to consume her.

"As much as I am looking forward to that we need to be smart about it," Ryder said, taking her hand and pulling her off the ground. "We need to hide for a while before we go running head first into an assault we may not survive."

"You want me to hide?" Annabelle hissed at her bodyguard and closest friend. "I am not a coward."

"I never said you were," Ryder said. Annabelle could feel her skin burning from his grip on her arm. His fireball power was close to the surface and one wrong move and he would destroy her arm, not permanently but enough to cause her pain. "Until you complete the ritual you are still only an upper level demon. I will speak to the Seer to get the ritual pushed up. Once that happens we can rally the demons and plot our revenge. Now there is a reason why we are here, other than hiding."

Annabelle looked around. It looked as if they were in an alleyway but from what she could tell they were not in San Francisco any longer. "Where exactly is here?" she asked.

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania," Ryder replied. "We have been having some issues with some demons in the area. Some demons have been torturing four human girls. As odd as it sounds I need you to befriend the girls in order to find out who the demons are. They are close to revealing magic to the humans. The things the demons are doing, no human can accomplish that and one of the girls is extremely intelligent. It's only a matter of time before they figure it out."

"You want me to befriend human girls," Annabelle repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Have you utterly lost your mind?"

"Your father had this planned before…" he cut off not wanting to finish his sentence. "Anyway this needs to be done. We don't want the Cleaners to show up. If it makes you feel any better I will be joining you as your older brother. We will be posing as high school students whose parents died. I will be 18 and a senior, you will be 17 and a junior. Our last name is going to be Cameron."

"Fine," Annabelle agreed. She knew she didn't have much of a choice and if her father wanted it done then she would do it. "Who are the girls?"

"Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin," Ryder replied, ticking off this fingers to make sure he got them all. "Are you sure about this? Because if you are we need to get registered now."

"Let's go," Annabelle said. "Before I change my mind," he muttered under her breath. They walked through the streets toward the high school. Ryder had done plenty of recon so he knew where he was going. Ten minutes later they were heading to the Principals office. "Do you know what they look like?"

"Yes," Ryder answered. "I did a bit of spying trying to get some details. When I see them I will tell you."

"Can I help you?" an older man asked, looking at the two kids.

"Hi sir," Ryder said. "Our parents died and my sister and I are new to town and need to register for school." Annabelle internally smirked at how persuasive Ryder could be. "You're going to need to take over from here," he whispered. "You may not officially the Source but you have the powers. Convince him of who we are and that we have everything we need."

Annabelle focused and let the power wash over her before she penetrated his mind and made him think what she wanted him to think. "Welcome to Rosewood High," Principal Acker said. "Give me a minute to get some schedules printed up for the both of you. You two will start tomorrow."

"You did well," Ryder praised when he left.

"You will be even happier to know I made him put me in some of those girls' classes," Annabelle said smirking. "I couldn't go into all of them otherwise it would look suspicious."

"Good," Ryder said. "You will make an excellent Source. Most demons already look to you for guidance. Once we rebuild and train you we will be able to destroy the Charmed Ones."

Annabelle grinned evilly at the thought of killing the Charmed Ones. She planned on doing it slowly and making the husbands watch, she had to punish Balthazar too. "Make sure there is an order out to not kill the Charmed Ones. However if they want to hurt them, or kill their Whitelighter I won't mind, in fact I will reward any Darklighter that does kill that blasted Whitelighter," she said. Ryder looked at her shocked for a minute before he realized why she wanted the order. "No one but me is allowed to kill them."

"Very well my Queen," Ryder said, giving a short bow. "I will make sure the order is known and the reward will be mentioned. You do know people are going to try to take your throne."

"I know," Annabelle answered. "And if you ever call me 'my Queen' again I will torture you until you are on the brink of death, heal you, and start all over again."

Fear covered Ryder's features. "My apologies," he said. "You know it is my duty to protect the Source and I am to show them the respect they deserve. Your father didn't like it but it was how the Underworld worked."

Annabelle sighed. "Around other demons or in the Underworld fine but not around humans or when we are alone," she finally said. "I don't want you to think I own you. Now, where is that blasted principal?"

Minutes later Principal Acker walked in with their schedules. "We expect to see you first thing tomorrow," he said, before ushering them out of his office.

Annabelle scanned her schedule as the two demons walked through the halls of the school, heading to a house that was purchased by Annabelle's father before his death. "What was that one girl's last name?" she asked. "Aria something another."

"Montgomery," Ryder said. "Why do you ask?"

Silently she handed him her schedule. "My English teacher's name is Montgomery. What are the odds that they are related?"

"Considering this is rather small town I would say the odds are good," Ryder answered. "I would be extra good in that class, so she won't mind you hanging around her daughter."

They were walking through the town, not paying attention to anything, when Annabelle felt someone following them. "Ryder, there is someone following us," Annabelle whispered. Ryder pulled her off into an alleyway, hoping the person would follow them there and they could confront them.

The two demons held their breath, waiting for whoever was following them to make an appearance. Sure enough a minute later a girl walked into the alleyway. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and mocha skin. Her eyes warned people around her that she was dangerous. She looked around, wondering where the two went. Annabelle stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you and why are you following us?" she demanded to know.

The girl looked up. "Maya St. Germain," she replied. "And there is something about you, you're not human. I was curious so I followed you. Who are you?"

Ryder was next to step out of the shadows. "You should know better than to follow someone into a dark alley. I take it you're a demon," he said studying her.

Maya nodded. "I am," she replied. "I am an upper level demon."

"Why are you here?" Ryder questioned.

"I was being hunted down," Maya answered. "I had to get away so I came here. You still haven't answered my question, who are you?"

"I'm Ryder Cameron," Ryder replied. "This is Annabelle Cameron."

"Are you both demons?" Maya asked.

Annabelle laughed. "You think I am a mere demon?" she scoffed. "I am the thing darkness fears."

Ryder rolled his eyes at her theatrics. "I am her bodyguard," he said. "And you will be respectful to her, for she is the Source of All Evil."

To Ryder and Annabelle's surprise Maya simply laughed. "You expect me to believe you are the Source?" she asked. "Demons claim to be the Source all the time. I've met the Source, and _he _is a man, over one thousand years old."

"I know that little girl," Annabelle snarled. "The Source was my father, until the Charmed Ones killed him. Now I am the Source." Her eyes flashed, showing the coveted power that was now hers.

"You will show your Queen the proper respect or you will be dead," Ryder said, bowing when the Source's power was shown. No matter what Annabelle wanted Ryder had to bow before the Source. Maya was smart enough to bow as well.

"My apologizes my Queen," Maya said. "What brings you here?"

"There has been some demon activity here. Apparently they are tormenting humans," Annabelle started. "I need to deal with it before they expose magic. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

Maya gulped. She did know about it, in fact she was involved in it. She was involved with a girl that was said to be a part of a prophesy, a prophesy some, including Maya, didn't want to see come true. "Your Queen asked you a question," Ryder said glaring at the demon. He didn't like her.

"No my Queen," Maya lied. "I know nothing about demons tormenting humans."

"Very well," Annabelle said. "You may go but I will be watching you."

Maya bowed again and left. "She's lying," Ryder told the Source when she left. "I could see it in her eyes."

"I know," Annabelle said. They left the alleyway and headed to the house Ryder and Annabelle's father bought so they could find the demons.

Ryder stopped her. "If you know why did you let her live?" he asked.

"She knows something," Annabelle said. "I'm going to use her to find the others. Then I am going to kill her to send a message to these demons. No one messes with the Source of All Evil."

"Brilliant plan my… Annabelle," Ryder said. "You are doing admirably now."

"Thanks Ryder," Annabelle said. "Now let's go get ready to deal with the humans."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: this story takes place is Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars however obviously Maya never died but Jenna can see again and everyone knows.

* * *

"Hi," Emily Fields said walking up to Annabelle first thing in the morning. Emily had heard there were two new students and offered to show Annabelle around since they were in the same grade and had some of the same classes. Annabelle ignored her not wanting to deal with the humans. She had already scared away two freshmen boys earlier. "I'm Emily Fields. I know you are new here and I volunteered to show you around the school."

Annabelle's head snapped up. This was one of the human girls she was supposed to befriend. When she looked into Emily's chocolate brown eyes nothing else mattered to her, except the protection of this girl. She wasn't going to kill the demons that were after the humans. She was going to destroy them and send a message to everyone in the Underworld. "Hi," Annabelle said, surprised she managed to sound calm since she felt the complete opposite. For the first time in a thousand years she felt something, something she didn't understand but still something, for someone other than her father and Ryder. "I'm Annabelle Cameron, my brother Ryder is around here somewhere."

"Oh yeah, Jenna is showing him around," Emily said. There was a bitter note in her voice. Jenna was worse now that she could see again. Annabelle noticed and decided Jenna was the first suspect and if she didn't turn out to be one of the demons Annabelle would kill her anyway for upsetting Emily.

"You don't seem to like this Jenna person," Annabelle said, working on getting some information from Emily. "Did she steal your boyfriend?"

Emily blushed in embarrassment. "No, she didn't steal my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend, I…"

"Emily," a girl called. Emily and Annabelle whipped around to see the demon that lied to Annabelle. Annabelle's eyes flashed showing her power and causing Maya to shiver. Maya walked up to Emily and kissed her and Ryder suddenly appeared from nowhere. He had excused himself to the bathroom and shimmered to an empty classroom. He could feel the Source's anger from across the school and was certain any demon in a two mile radius could feel it as well. He glanced at Maya but she seemed unaffected and Ryder was sure she was suicidal.

"Remember your plan," Ryder whispered. "If you kill Maya now you will ruin the plan. If you kill her now you will expose yourself."

"She is mine," Annabelle said, looking at Emily. "I will not allow some demon that dares to lie to me steal her away."

Ryder's eyes widened and he made a mental note to talk to the Seer. "Hi," Ryder said to Emily and Maya, still keeping a firm grip on Annabelle. To the casual observer it looked as if Ryder was hugging his sister. "I'm Ryder Cameron, Annabelle's brother."

"Emily Fields," Emily introduced. "This is my girlfriend Maya St. Germain." Emily and Ryder didn't notice the look of terror on Maya's face as Annabelle's face showed nothing but fury towards the demon.

Ryder, sensing Annabelle wanted to speak to Maya, pulled Emily aside. "So I heard you are on the swim team," he started, pulling Emily aside. He had gotten the information from spying on the girl along with her friends. "I was wondering if you could tell me who the coach was so I could try out."

Maya gulped as she waited for Annabelle to say something. She knew she was screwed but a part of her wondered why the Source didn't kill her before and what made her so angry this time. "I know," Annabelle said in a low voice. "I know you lied to me."

"Why didn't you kill me then my Queen?" Maya asked, sounding braver than she felt.

"Oh I will kill you," Annabelle promised. "However you are still useful, for now. But know this, Emily Fields is mine." Her eyes flashed showing her power.

"Why do you want the human?" Maya questioned, though she was certain she knew the answer. The others were not going to be happy when they found out, if she survived that long. "She means nothing. She is nothing."

Annabelle's features hardened. Her eyes still showed the power Maya feared. Everything about Annabelle screamed danger and a few people nearby hurried away from her. If Annabelle wasn't careful someone was going to get hurt. "Let's get one thing straight," Annabelle said, resisting the urge to kill Maya. "If you speak about her like that again I will rip you to shreds and then I will feed you to the fiery pits of hell, piece by piece and I will enjoy listening to you scream. Do you understand me?" Maya nodded. "Good, have a nice day."

Ryder pulled Annabelle away from Maya, in case the Source decided to attack Maya after all. "Come," Ryder said, pulling Annabelle through the hallway to an empty classroom. Luckily they were at school early so they could talk.

"How dare you," Annabelle hissed at him.

"Shut up," Ryder growled. He was the only one that could get away with speaking to her that way, Source or not. "Look, I know you love her but killing that damn demon in front of everyone would have caused too many problems."

"I don't care, I want… wait love her? Who the fuck do I supposedly love?" Annabelle asked confused and still angry.

"Emily Fields," Ryder said slowly. "I could feel it from across the school."

"I just met her," Annabelle said, unconsciously calming down after hearing Emily's name.

Ryder didn't mention to her that just hearing the brunette's name calmed her down. "There's something I need to tell you, so you will understand. I should have told you sooner but I honestly didn't think it would happen. Should have known better." He added under his breath. "Do you remember who Melinda Warren is?"

Annabelle frowned. "That's the Charmed Ones ancestor," she said, wondering what the dead witch had to do with anything.

"Yes," Ryder said. "She made another prophesy before she was killed. She told your father and an Elder. She didn't want this prophesy to come true and neither did your father or the Elder but for very different reasons."

"What does this have to do with anything Ryder?"

"We didn't know at the time," he started but Annabelle cut him off, "Spit it out Ryder."

Ryder closed his eyes and began reciting the prophesy that many feared:

_The child of Darkness and the child of Light shall come together._

_The Darkness will overwhelm the Light and change her._

_And when they are together Good and Evil will fear them,_

_For they are the Queens of the Underworld. _

_Together the Darkness will rule and the Light will fall before them._

Ryder opened his eyes when he finished and saw Annabelle staring at him confused. "I still don't get it," she admitted.

"Ok, I need to explain a few things first so you will have to be patient," Ryder said. Annabelle glared at him but nodded for him to continue. "Now your father didn't want the prophesy to come true because he didn't want someone to steal his throne, if he had known the truth things may have gone differently. The Elder was afraid of our side getting more powerful." Annabelle nodded again, so far she was following along.

"The first line," Ryder continued. "The child of Darkness and the child of Light, we weren't sure who it was talking about before but now I know. It's you and Emily."

"Wait, what?" Annabelle said, her dark eyes searching Ryder's. He held up his hand urging her to wait for him to continue.

"You are the child of Darkness and Emily is the child of Light. She has already started to change, I can feel it," Ryder answered.

"That's not possible," Annabelle said, shaking her head.

"It is," Ryder said. "Tell me you didn't sense it, the magic, she has no idea what she is. I wonder if her mother is also a witch."

"A witch," Annabelle muttered. She could sense something different about her but didn't realize the brunette was the thing Annabelle despised. "A good witch, even worse."

"Not for long," Ryder reminded her. "Did you forget the next part of the prophesy?" He didn't wait for an answer. "The Darkness will overwhelm the Light and change her. It's already started, you are already corrupting her and she doesn't know it."

"Do you think her powers are bound?" Annabelle asked. She wouldn't admit out loud but she was happy about Emily becoming dark.

"They must be," Ryder said frowning. "She should have known Maya is a demon but she doesn't, as far as I can tell."

Annabelle's face broke out in a grin much to Ryder's confusion. "What am I missing?" he asked.

"I know how I am going to deal with Maya," she said gleefully. It was a brilliant plan if she said so herself.

"You're not killing her?" Ryder asked slowly. Annabelle shook her head and Ryder sighed. "My Queen if you don't eliminate her others will start to question you."

Annabelle held up her hand. "You misunderstand me my friend," she said, not upset over him calling her Queen. "I will not kill her, however, Emily will." Ryder's jaw dropped as he recognized the brilliance of the plan.

"How do you plan on accomplishing this?" he asked, eager to know of her plan.

"If what you say about this prophesy is true then what would be a better way to turn her dark then to have her kill her girlfriend for trying to kill her mate," Annabelle said and Ryder laughed. "All I have to do is get Maya to attack me while pretending to be weak. If timed right Emily will see and hopefully she will kill Maya in an attempt to protect me."

"That is genius," Ryder said. "We need a way to unbind her magic. Once that happens we have the twenty- four hour window to get her to use her magic for evil. That will be the one way to guarantee the prophesy comes true. But the more time you spend with her the darker she will become, I suggest waiting a while before having Emily kill Maya."

"What's the other option for changing her?" Annabelle questioned. "You said I was slowly doing it, that meeting her was the first step."

"I don't know for sure," Ryder said. "I didn't know you would be the child in the prophesy but I assume the closer you get, the more intimate you get, the more she turns. My guess would be after you consummate your relationship there will be no turning back for her."

"So I sleep with her and she turns evil?" Annabelle asked not believing it could be that easy. If it was that easy Emily would be her Queen tomorrow, whether she wanted to or not.

"No," he said. "She has to love you for it to work and you have to love her. Now you just have to make her fall in love with you."

Annabelle smirked. "Challenge accepted," she said before leading Ryder out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The pencil tapped continuously on the desk. She was bored. Attending high school was not on her list of fun things to do but she was here, for her. She glanced at the brunette sitting across the room. Once in a while a blonde girl, who was later figured out to be Hanna Marin, would whisper something to her. She had no idea what was being said but as long as Emily was safe and happy she didn't particularly care.

The bell rang and Annabelle took her time getting her books so she could watch Emily. "Hi," Emily said, shifting next to Annabelle's desk. "We have English together so I thought I could walk you there." She bit her lip nervously. She liked the new girl but she had no idea why. The one thing she did know is if Annabelle ever rejected her, friendship or otherwise, she would die and the part that scared her was she didn't know if it was a literal or figurative death.

"That sounds lovely Emily," Annabelle said smiling at her. Emily's heart fluttered and she shook her head to clear her mind. All day she was trying to remind herself she had a girlfriend and her new friend was probably straight and if by some miracle she wasn't then she probably wasn't interested in her.

Emily helped Annabelle gather her things and led to towards the classroom. "You must be pretty smart to get into AP English," Emily commented trying to make conversation and get to know the girl.

"I'm alright," Annabelle said shrugging. She had gone to high school 30 years earlier in order to kill some witches and remembered most of what she had learned. One of the perks to being an upper level demon, she had an excellent memory.

"You are more than alright," Emily said. "Our school is one of the strictest schools in the country when it comes to AP classes. That's why each subject has only one or two AP classes. You have to have perfect grades to be even considered." Annabelle blushed. "What other classes do you have?"

"AP Calculus, American history, Physics, Spanish and Art," Annabelle said. Emily and Annabelle only shared two classes, Calculus and English. Emily had AP history while Annabelle did not. She lived through all of the American history; therefore she saw no point in taking it and decided on an easy class.

"What is your favorite subject?" Emily questioned, eager to know more.

"Math," Annabelle replied immediately. "What is yours?"

"English," Emily replied. Annabelle made a face. "I'm not very good at math, well I am but it takes me a lot of time to understand things."

"Well I'm not that great at English," Annabelle said. "Maybe we can help each other out. I can tutor you in math and you can tutor me in English."

Emily's face lit up. "Sure," she said. "Are you busy after school?" She mentally winced at how eager she sounded.

"I am free whenever you need or want me," Annabelle said, linking her arm with Emily's and smirking at Maya, who was watching them across the hallway. Maya was angry and scared. Angry at the Source for trying to steal her girlfriend, not that Maya cared about her and scared because the prophecy was going to come true, unless she could stop it.

Annabelle was in for a surprise when they got to the classroom. Her eyes flashed black at the sight of Ella Montgomery. She looked exactly like the eldest Charmed One. "Mrs. Montgomery," Emily said smiling.

"You," Annabelle snarled loud enough for Emily and Ella to hear.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Montgomery said confused as to why her new student seemed to hate her already. "I'm Ella Montgomery, your English teacher."

"Are you alright?" Emily asked touching Annabelle's shoulder. The Source instantly relaxed and her eyes went back to normal, though only Emily noticed. She cast the thoughts regarding her eyes aside thinking it was a trick of light.

"I'm fine," Annabelle said, eyeing Mrs. Montgomery. "Sorry ma'am you look like someone I know." Someone I plan on killing, she added silently.

"Alright then," Mrs. Montgomery said. She would never admit it but she was scared of Annabelle. "You can take a seat next to Ms. Fields."

Emily led the Source to her desk. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to protect Annabelle. She glanced at Mrs. Montgomery and felt the urge to hurt her, to kill her. It should have scared her but she liked the feeling.

"You ok?" Emily asked concerned.

"Fine," Annabelle said smiling at her future Queen.

Before Emily could say anything else Ella started the class by assigning a project that would be done with partners. "Now before anyone asks I will be picking partners and assigning the book your project will be based on."

"Montgomery and Coogan," Ella called. "You will be working with To Kill a Mockingbird."

Out of the corner of her eyes Annabelle saw Emily's face fall at the mention of Coogan and Annabelle was determined to find out what went on between them. "Hastings and McCullers, Of Mice and Men."

Annabelle looked up when Hastings was mentioned. It was one of the girls she was supposed to befriend. "Kahn and Wolfe, the Great Gatsby," Ella continued ignoring their groans.

"Cameron, Fields, Romeo and Juliet." Annabelle snorted, of all the books they had to read that one.

Emily waited for Annabelle after school. The school day was officially over and Annabelle couldn't be happier. She was tired of hanging around the high school kids. "Do you want to come over so we can work on our project?" Emily asked biting her lip in anticipation.

"Sure," Annabelle answered happily. While she was happy to get away from the humans she didn't want to part from Emily.

"My friends will probably want to come too," Emily said. Annabelle could have sworn she detected a hint of sadness. "You can invite your brother and I will invite Maya." The Source glared at the mention of the demon. She was going to make it very clear she wasn't invited to Emily's house.

"Maya," Emily called seeing her girlfriend at her locker.

"Hi Em," Maya said smiling at her and leaning forward to kiss the brunette before she caught Annabelle's eye. Annabelle glared at her and Maya quickly pulled away. "What's up?"

"Do you want to come over?" Emily asked. She couldn't understand why part of her didn't want Maya to show up. Maya glanced at the Source and saw her shaking her head.

"Thanks Emily but I can't," Maya said, praying Emily didn't ask why. She couldn't very well say she was afraid of the Source killing her.

"Maybe next time," Emily said, not even upset she can't spend time with her girlfriend.

"I doubt it," Maya muttered too quietly for Emily to hear.

"Emily," Spencer Hastings called. Following behind her were Aria and Hanna.

"Hey Spencer," Emily said smiling at her best friends. Emily turned to Annabelle, who was eyeing the girls carefully. "Spencer, Aria, Hanna this is Annabelle Cameron. Annabelle these are my best friends Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery. Mrs. Montgomery is Aria's mom."

"Nice to meet you all," Annabelle said forcing a smile on her face.

"Annabelle is going to come over to work on our project and tutor me in math," Emily said. "Do you guys want to come and do homework?"

"Sure," Aria said. "But I am not inviting Ben to work on our project."

Annabelle watched as each of the girl's expressions turned to anger. "Who is Ben?" Annabelle asked curious.

"My ex-boyfriend," Emily replied. There was more to the story, that much was certain.

"Did he break up with you?" Annabelle asked, trying not to sound hopeful. She prayed the bad blood between Emily, her friends and this Ben guy was nothing more than a bad break up.

"Not exactly," Emily muttered as they headed to the parking lot.

"What happened?" Emily said nothing so Annabelle turned her attention to Spencer.

"Ben tried to rape her in the girl's locker room," Hanna blurted out.

"Hanna!" Emily, Spencer and Aria screeched.

"He did what?" Annabelle asked in a low, deathly calm voice. Her eyes flashed black and the girls, except Emily, were suddenly scared. Emily was strangely turned on. "Where is he?"

"Why?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to kill him," Annabelle hissed, fortunately for her only Emily heard.

The brunette turned her friends. "We will meet you at my house."

Once the others were gone Emily turned her attention to Annabelle. "What's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

"He dared to touch my fu… friend," Annabelle said, quickly changing what she meant to say.

"He didn't really touch me," Emily said, touched by how concerned Annabelle seemed to be about her. "Hanna was exaggerating. Before he could do anything Toby came and punched him."

"He had no right to try and touch you," Annabelle snarled, making a mental note to thank and reward this Toby person. Emily gently touched her cheek. Annabelle noticed Emily's eyes flashing black, much like Annabelle's do, before turning back to their normal chocolate brown color.

"It's sweet of you to care so much," Emily said, pulling her hand away. "Please don't do anything to Ben. He's not worth it."

Annabelle looked at Emily and sighed. "Fine," she agreed. "I will leave him alone, for now."

"Thank you," Emily said. "Do you want a ride to my house?"

"Sure," Annabelle said, knowing she couldn't shimmer to Emily's house.

"Is your brother going to be mad if you just disappear?" Emily asked as they walked to her car. Annabelle snorted quietly.

"No," she said. "I pretty much do what I want."

They climbed into Emily's car and sped away. "Will your parents care that you're out?"

"They are dead," Annabelle said looking out the window.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Emily said, taking Annabelle's hand. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Do you want the official story or the truth?"

"There is more than one story?" Emily asked confused. Annabelle nodded.

"Ryder came up with the official story," Annabelle said. "He wanted to make our move easier but I don't think he really accomplished it well." Emily stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "The official story is our parents were killed in a car accident recently and Ryder and I moved to get away."

"And the truth?" Emily pried.

"My mother died when I was a child, some complications that had to do with my birth," Annabelle said. It was half true. Her mother had died when she was young but how she died wasn't true. How do you tell your future Queen that the evil consumed your mother and killed her? The same evil Emily would merge with. "My father died yesterday actually."

"Oh my god," Emily said, slamming on her brakes before she rear ended an old woman. The old woman glared at her through the rear end mirror and Emily groaned when they pulled into the same lot. Emily was going to stop and gets some snacks for the girls. "I am so sorry. Why aren't you taking a few days off? How did he die?" she added hesitantly.

"He was murdered," Annabelle answered softly. Her father's final moments flashing in her mind. The urge to kill the Charmed One's was stronger than ever. "As to why I didn't take some time off, it's simple. I have things to do."

The older lady that was in the car in front of them walked toward them as they climbed out of Emily's car. "Young lady," the lady said, still upset by Emily almost hitting her.

Before she could continue Annabelle stepped forward, her black eyes furious at this woman for getting near her Emily. Unknown to Annabelle Emily's eyes had also flashed black. "Step away before I make you regret your miserable existence," Annabelle hissed too quietly for Emily to hear.

"How dare you," the woman said, figuring it was an empty threat. "You need to learn to respect your elder's young lady."

Annabelle laughed to both of their confusion. "I have centuries on you old woman," Annabelle said. Emily was even more confused.

The woman huffed a bit before storming away. "What did you mean when you said you had centuries on her?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing," Annabelle said quickly. "It was an empty threat, just wanted to scare her, make her leave you alone."

Emily wasn't convinced but didn't want to insult her friend. Instead she led the Source inside to the snack foods. "What do you like to eat?" Emily asked.

Annabelle was surprised by the question. She hadn't eaten much of the processed foods humans ate regularly. The cooks in the Underworld were a lot more health conscious than the humans. "I've never had any of these foods," Annabelle admitted.

Emily gasped. "Seriously?" Annabelle nodded. "Alright then, I will have to fix that." She grabbed a nearby basket and started piling her friends favorite snack foods inside.

Minutes later there was a small pile of junk food in the basket, an assortment of chips for Aria, doughnuts for Hanna, candy for Spencer and cookies for Emily. "I put some extras of our foods in for you to try," Emily said.

"How long do we have to work on this project?" Annabelle asked, determined to keep the conversation away from how strange she had been acting.

"Usually about a week," Emily replied grabbing some drinks. "We get anywhere from one to two projects a month."

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Annabelle questioned. She was starting to feel comfortable in the human world, or maybe it was Emily that was making her feel comfortable. "I mean she just told us the book but nothing else."

"That's the beauty of projects in her class, we can do anything we want. The only thing that has to be done is a short paper from both of us," Emily said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ok," Annabelle said hesitantly.

"Why did you hate Mrs. Montgomery so much?" Emily asked. They grabbed the few things Mrs. Fields asked Emily to pick up and were heading to the checkout stand.

"She looks identical to one of the people that murdered my father," Annabelle confessed. She was having a hard time lying to the brunette.

"More than one person murdered him?" Emily asked in horror after she paid for the snacks.

"Yes," Annabelle replied. "There were three women and two men involved."

"How… how did he die?"

"Acid," Annabelle answered. It was as close to the truth as she could get without confessing everything.

Emily was horrified that her friend's father had to die so horribly. For a brief second she was planning those people's murders. Once the groceries were in the car she wrapped her arms around Annabelle. "I'm so sorry," Emily said. Her eyes flashed black again.

"It's fine Emily," Annabelle said. She didn't want to release the brunette but she knew she had to. If she had her way she would drag the girl off to the Underworld where she would be safe.

They rode silently to Emily's house. Emily wanted to say something but no words came out. She was at a loss at what to do. Her body and heart ached to help the girl but her mind was confused as to what to do. She wanted to kill the people that killed her friend's father. The urge was overwhelming and she couldn't figure how why she felt so strongly.

She glanced at the raven-haired girl but her face was blank. Years and years of practice allowed her to keep her face a blank canvas. Emily spent a few extra seconds at a stop sign to study Annabelle's green eyes. There was something in her eyes that touched Emily's soul but she didn't understand it. What was this feeling? And more importantly, did she want to fight it?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long.

The italized part was taken directly from the Charmed wiki as it was important. I do not own it.

* * *

Annabelle, Spencer, Aria and Hanna unloaded the groceries while Emily put them away. The three friends eyed the new girl as she picked up bags with no trouble. "How does she do that?" Aria whispered. "It's like they are feathers to her."

"Maybe she's a witch," Hanna joked and Aria glared at her.

"You watch way too much TV," Spencer said rolling her eyes.

Unknown to the girl's Annabelle was listening to the conversation. She gagged at the thought of being a witch but then she had to remind herself Emily was a witch, even if she didn't know it.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked. Annabelle was standing in the kitchen; looking out the window after all the bags were brought in. Spencer, Aria and Hanna were in the living room talking about their latest idea on A. Annabelle rolled her eyes. Their ideas were getting more and more ridiculous.

She contemplated the thought that at least one of the A team was a Darklighter and if that was true she had a deal for him. In exchange for his life he would kill the Charmed Ones Whitelighter. He would most likely die trying but if he managed to get the job done then good for her.

"I'm fine," Annabelle said turning to face Emily. Emily raised an eyebrow and Annabelle sighed. "Just thinking. Your friend Hanna thinks I'm a witch."

Emily groaned. "She's a little overenthusiastic at times," Emily said. "She watches too much TV."

"You think witches don't exist?" Annabelle asked.

"They can't exist," Emily mumbled. Annabelle gently cupped Emily's face.

"I think it's quite possible they exist," Annabelle said. Emily's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"Really, you believe that?" Emily asked surprised.

"Of course," Annabelle answered. "I don't think they are like the media portrays them though. I think they are a lot worse." Her lip curled back at the thought of the Charmed Ones.

Emily laughed nervously. "So not only do you believe in witches but you think they are evil?" she asked for clarification.

Annabelle frowned. She couldn't say they were good. She didn't want Emily to sympathize with them. Annabelle needed Emily on her side. "I don't think they are like evil but I don't think they are as good as some people would assume," Annabelle said slowly.

Emily stared at her. "You make it sound like this is all real, witches and good and evil," Emily whispered.

"You don't believe in good and evil?" Annabelle asked raising an eyebrow. Emily shrugged. "What about that A person?" Emily's eyes widened and Annabelle realized her mistake. "Your friend Hanna is rather loud."

"Do you think we are crazy for believing someone is after us?" Emily asked softly. Annabelle took her hand.

"No I don't," Annabelle replied, wiping away a few of her tears. "It's obvious this person is a real threat and not some prank. What have they done to you?" Ryder never told her what the demons had down and when she asked earlier in the day he changed the topic.

"They outed me at a swim meet," Emily confessed. Annabelle's eyes darkened in anger. "My parents didn't take it well, still don't. My mom's worse than my dad, I mean he's trying, but I wish I could have told them in a better way, you know? A sent my mom photos of me kissing Maya." Annabelle clenched her fists at the thought of Emily kissing Maya, or anyone that wasn't her.

Annabelle pulled the girl against her body. "I will do everything in my power to protect you from A," Annabelle swore.

"You're just one person," Emily mumbled against Annabelle's shoulder. "There's nothing you can do and if they find out about you they will hurt you."

Annabelle tilted Emily's head up, forcing the brunette to look at her. "I can do a lot more than you think," she said softly.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Emily said. "A has ways of finding out personal information about you and using it against you."

"They won't find anything they can use against me," Annabelle said. She would love to see them try to blackmail the Source then again that would be fairly entertaining.

"Everyone has secrets," Emily told her.

"The trick is not to let your secrets destroy you," Annabelle said.

Emily sighed. It wasn't that easy. Nothing was that easy. Every secret any of them had could easily destroy them. Then again her mother already looked at her weird. Another secret being exposed wouldn't change that. If anything it would distract her mother from the horrible truth of her daughter's sexuality.

She looked back at Annabelle, who was staring at her, and nodded.

"They are probably making out," Annabelle heard Hanna say from the other room. Annabelle wondered if the blonde knew how loud she was. Annabelle's senses were heightened more than the average humans, part of being a demon, but she still couldn't hear more than a room or two away. Hanna was so loud that if Annabelle didn't know any better she would assume the blonde was next to her.

"Hanna," Spencer scolded. "You don't know that."

"Please," Hanna said snorting in a very unladylike fashion. "Emily was practically eye fucking her at school and I heard Annabelle threatened Maya to stay away from Emily."

"Hanna," Aria screeched, low enough so Emily didn't hear. "You can't believe every rumor you hear."

"If it's not true then why isn't Maya here?" Hanna countered. "Maya is always here." They stopped talking when they heard Emily walk into the room. Annabelle quickly followed.

Annabelle quietly observed the friends as Spencer and Emily talked about the project. The four friends jumped when they heard the doorbell ring. "It's probably my mom," Emily assured her friends, getting up to answer the door.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna stared in the direction of the door as if they didn't think Emily was coming back. "Annabelle," Ryder called. She looked at him. He didn't look happy.

"Ryder," Annabelle said standing up.

"We need to go, we have things to tend to," he said. He tone gave no room for argument and Annabelle immediately knew what he was talking about, the coronation.

"Yes of course," she said. She walked over to Emily, standing the doorway. "Sorry I can't stay longer. We can get together another time right?" Emily nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." She took a step forward and kissed Emily's forward before following Ryder out of the house.

"You should not have run off without telling me," he said once they were outside.

"Calm yourself Ryder," Annabelle said rolling her eyes. He was far too overprotective.

"What if something happened?" he demanded. They walked to the woods where they planned on shimmering to the Underworld.

"I was with Emily not fighting the Charmed Ones," Annabelle scoffed.

"You are still vulnerable," Ryder said glaring at her. "What if those demons showed up?"

"Ryder you are my oldest friend in the world," Annabelle said slowly. "But I have never hid from anyone nor do I plan on starting now."

Ryder didn't say anything, instead he shimmered and Annabelle quickly followed. "My Queen," the Seer greeted. "You will wait here until the coronation begins. The guards have laid robes on your bed."

Annabelle waited in her chambers. She knew the Seer wouldn't allow her to be involved. "We are ready for you," the Seer said. Annabelle quickly pulled her robes on, the hood covering her face, and she followed the Seer. Guards surrounded her as she walked towards the dark priest.

Demons from all over the world were gathered for the coronation. Most were happy to see Annabelle as the new Source but a few didn't like it. As soon as Annabelle got to the front of the room, with Ryder right behind her, the dark priest began.

_May the world's evil flow through your soul tonight and grant you eternal dark. Are you prepared to take the power and position of the Source before these leaders of the underworld?_

"I am," Annabelle said, holding the athame the dark priest presented her. She brought the knife down and punctured the heart of a young boy. She withdrew the knife and began chanting as the blood dripped off the tip. "_Votum Sanguinis_," she chanted. "_His verbis incovamus potentias tremendas fontis ipsius In hac hora descendat malum Et coronam imponat super virum efectum."_

Her eyes turned solid black, power radiating off of her stronger than before, and everyone in the room bowed before the new Source. "Rise," Annabelle commanded.

"My Queen if I may," Ryder said standing up. Annabelle gave him a short nod.

"Everyone," Ryder called loud enough for everyone to hear. "We are in the midst of something truly spectacular." Several demons raised their eyebrows. "The prophesy we all wondered about has come true."

"Impossible," a demon hissed. Annabelle lowered her hood and held up her hand and squeezed. The demon began chocking as Annabelle blocked off his airway.

"Do not speak of what you do not know," Annabelle said in a deathly calm voice.

"Annabelle," Ryder said touching her arm. She released the demon and Ryder turned back to the other demons. "It is true. I saw it happen. Your Source is the child of Darkness."

"And the child of Light? Have you met her?" another demon asked.

"I have," Annabelle confirmed. "She a witch but her magic has been bound."

"Who is she?" someone asked eagerly.

"Her identity is none of your concern," Annabelle told them. "She is a good as human for now. I will not put her danger. Ryder I want two of the best warriors. The rest of you are dismissed."

"Alastor, Demetrius, stay behind," Ryder called as demons began shimmering out. The men glanced up, surprised that Ryder considered them to be good warriors and wondering what their queen wanted with them.

Alastor was a Darklighter with blonde hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones. He was well built and was considered attractive.

Demetrius was a member of the Ordo Malorum, a level two demon that acts as a military faction among the Underworld. They fight against witches, usually killing witches protecting the innocent though they have been known to kill rogue demons on the Source's orders. His black hair was spiked up and his dark brown eyes screamed danger.

"What I tell you now is not to be repeated, am I understood?" Annabelle asked. Both nodded. "Good, if you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, you will find yourselves begging for death." Once she was sure they got the message she continued, "My mate is being hunted, along with her friends, by a group of rogue demons that call themselves A." Demetrius looked up. Hunting rogue demons was his specialty. "Demetrius I am under the impression you are good at this." He nodded.

"Yes my Queen," he said as it was polite to answer when asked something.

"This is good however you will not be hunting them, at least not yet," he frowned, "you will both be protecting my mate as I cannot be with her all the time. You are not to be seen by her. Protect her friends if you can but Emily Fields is your number one priority. Arrange your schedule however you wish. Alastor, you are to kill any Whitelighters you find in a thirty mile radius. I do not want any survivors to report to the Elders about what is going on. My hope is they will not find out the prophesy has been fulfilled until it is too late. I will not risk the Charmed Ones finding out about Emily and trying to convert her."

Alastor's face lit up in glee at the thought of killing Whitelighters. "Neither of you are to harm Emily, her family or her friends. If I hear one of you has you will be punished most severely, do I make myself clear?" They gulped but nodded. "Good, you are dismissed."

"What's the news?" a hooded figure asked their companions.

"The Source has been chosen," the other figure reported. "And she announced the prophesy is true."

The news troubled everyone. "So we are certain Emily is the other one?" they asked.

"I already told you Emily was somehow involved," Maya said staring at her companions. "She knows nothing about magic though. We need to keep the two of them apart, even if it means killing her."

"You kill Emily and we all will feel the wrath of the Source," the figure on the left hissed. "We would be better of killing you."

"You forget Emily trusts me," Maya said smugly.

"But for how much longer?" the person on the right countered. "The Source is probably feeding her lies."

"Regardless of what the Source is doing we need to take care of Emily," the one on the left said. The others nodded.

"What's the plan?" Maya asked.

"We turn Emily against the Source," one of the said. "It's the only way. Maya it's up to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Someone wanted to see what Annabelle looked like so here is a link for what I imagined her to look like. Unfortunately I don't know how to photoshop or anything like that so pretend she has green (or black) eyes. Take out spaces and parentheis and replace dot with .

ph /gallery /20 11/07/ teen -wolf/ crystal- reed-as-allis on-arg ent -1_1/

Also, I do not hate Maya, though it may seem like it. I actually like her.

Takes place during season 4 of Charmed though Cole won't be the Source for obvious reasons.

Mona is at Radley right now.

I would love to hear ideas on who should be apart of the A- team. I have some ideas but not sure which I'll use. Toby is not nor will he ever be apart of A though.

* * *

Emily looked out her bedroom window. She double checked the lock, making sure it was secure. She had a feeling someone was watching her but she didn't see anything or anyone. The last thing she needed was A spying on her while she slept. A would probably slit her throat in her sleep. She shuddered at the thought.

"She knows we are here," Demetrius said from the woods beside Emily's house.

Alastor shook his head. "She knows someone is here," he corrected.

"What do you think about her?" Demetrius asked.

"She is our Queen's mate," Alastor said shrugging. "That's all that matters."

"I agree," Demetrius said. "But that's not what I mean. There's something more to her. She's a witch right?" Alastor nodded. "Even if her powers are bound she should have a Whitelighter. Where are they?"

"Good point," Alastor agreed. Every witch and future Whitelighter had a Whitelighter to guide and protect them. "There's not a single Whitelighter in this town. I wonder why that is."

"Do you think this demonic group after the girl killed them?" Demetrius questioned. Alastor shook his head.

"That would mean a Darklighter was involved and if one was involved I would know it," Alastor said. "They would be bragging."

"You're right," Demetrius said. "You know she is safe for tonight. You can leave. I'll watch her."

"It's fine," Alastor said, sitting down on the dirt. "The Source trusted us above all to protect her mate. I want to stay."

"You're a good man Alastor," Demetrius said. If there was one thing Demetrius valued above everything it was loyalty. It was why Ryder trusted him so much. "She's asleep. You should check on the others. I'll watch her while you're gone."

"Alright," Alastor agreed. When it came down to it Demetrius was stronger than Alastor and the best one to protect Emily should anything happen. It made sense for Alastor to check on the others. "I'll be back soon."

Alastor orbed out in a mixture of black and purple lights.

Nothing happened until morning. Demetrius moved closer to Emily's house as he watched a demon approach. "Maya," Emily greeted after she found out who was at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Maya asked looking around. She wanted to get inside quickly before the Source learned she was here. The Queen of the Underworld was bound to have people watching Emily.

"Sure," Emily said stepping aside. "What's wrong?" Demetrius watched the demon go into the house. He moved closer, wanting to keep an eye on things. Emily obviously knew the demon but didn't know she was a demon.

"Did she just let that demon into her house?" Alastor asked.

"Looks like it," Demetrius said frowning. "It seems like she knows the demon. I'll ask Ryder about it later."

"What's wrong Maya?" Emily asked only partially concerned. Her girlfriend was here in front of her yet Emily was thinking about someone else. Wishing someone else was standing in front of her. Right now she had to play the dutiful girlfriend and pretend she wasn't pining for someone else.

"It's about your new friend," Maya said and Emily frowned.

"What about her?" Emily asked slowly. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"She isn't who you think she is," Maya said. Now Emily really didn't like where this conversation was going.

"What are you talking about?" Emily demanded.

"You have no idea what she has done, what she is capable of," Maya said, trying to sound concerned when in reality she wanted to throw a fireball at her and watch her burn. She wasn't stupid though. If she did that she would spend an eternity being tortured and that was something she wanted to avoid at all costs. Being tortured by Annabelle's father was one thing but over the years Annabelle had gotten more creative and vindictive.

"You don't know anything," Emily said angrily. She didn't know why she was so angry but she did know she wasn't going to let anyone talk bad about Annabelle.

"I know a lot more than you think," Maya said.

"What is your problem Maya?" Emily yelled. She wanted to hurt someone, hurt Maya. She had never felt that strongly before or had she? She remembered that day in class when Annabelle saw Mrs. Montgomery for the first time. She remembered looking at her and wanting to kill her. What was happening to her?

She had never been a violent person before but now she wanted to kill people that she had cared about, Mrs. Montgomery, Maya, who was next?

"My problem is she is changing you and you don't even realize it," Maya said.

"You're jealous," Emily realized. "You're jealous I'm spending time with her. Other than Aria, Hanna and Spencer I don't really hang out with anyone. Are you worried she will steal me away from you?"

"Emily this isn't you," Maya pleaded. She was failing at her task. If anything she was making it worse. "You have to see that. She's corrupting you."

"Get out," Emily said in a deathly calm voice. "Get out now."

"Emily," Maya said again, stepping toward Emily. Emily backed away. She felt afraid of Maya, afraid of what she may do.

"The lady said get out," Demetrius said from the front door. Alastor was right behind him.

Maya glanced at Demetrius, eyeing his necklace, a pentagram that signified his ties to the Ordo Malorum. "Figures she would send one of you to protect her," Maya said. It was no surprise to her that the high and mighty Queen would send a military demon to protect her precious mate. Well at least now she had something to report to the others.

"Get out," Demetrius repeated.

"Whatever," Maya said pushing past him and leaving behind a very confused and still slightly scared Emily.

"Who are you guys?" Emily asked.

"Are you hurt?" Demetrius asked ignoring the question. The last thing he needed was Emily getting hurt on his watch. She looked fine though.

"I… you… how," Emily mumbled. Where the hell did they come from?

"Are you hurt?" Demetrius said slowly. She was in shock that much was certain but he wasn't sure why.

"No, I'm not hurt," Emily said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Demetrius," Demetrius said. "This here is Alastor." Emily stared at him. They were strange names, almost like they belonged in the olden days.

"How did you know what was going on?" Emily questioned suspicious of them. For all she knew they were A.

"We're friends of Ryder's," Alastor said, Emily's eyes widened in surprise. "We were just walking by when we heard the argument. Ryder mentioned you were friends with his sister and we just wanted to help."

"Well thanks for your help," Emily said. "Do you have Annabelle's number? We have a project for school, thought maybe we could get together today to work on it."

Alastor and Demetrius exchanged looks. "I'll go call Ryder," Demetrius said. He planned on calling for his Queen and telling her what was going on. Then she would mostly likely leave and drive back to Emily's house.

"Did you want some coffee or something?" Emily asked politely.

"No thanks," Alastor replied. "I should be going, just as soon as Demetrius gets off the phone."

"I don't mean to sound rude or nosy or anything but are you two together, like together together?" Emily asked.

"No," Alastor said quickly, almost too quickly in Emily's opinion.

Demetrius came in, saving Alastor from any more questions. "Annabelle is on her way," he announced. "She should be here any minute."

"Thank you," Emily said. "For everything."

"Anytime My Lady," Demetrius said bowing. "We will be going now. If you ever need us don't hesitate to call." He handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it, done by Ryder so Emily could contact them in case of an emergency.

"Emily," Annabelle called through her car window. She was pulling into the driveway several minutes after Demetrius and Alastor left. Emily had waited for her friend knowing she would be here soon.

"Annabelle," Emily said, flashing the biggest smile Annabelle had ever seen. Annabelle quickly got out of the car and hugged the brunette. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Annabelle answered. "What about you?"

Emily hesitated before answering. "I'm okay." Annabelle raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'm angry at Maya."

Annabelle hurried back to her car and grabbed her books. She figured they wouldn't need them but she brought them just in case, besides she didn't want Emily failing because of her. "What did Maya do?" Annabelle asked as Emily led her upstairs to her bedroom.

Emily's bedroom was nice and light. Everything Annabelle's quarters in the Underworld were not. It figured she was a good witch. There was a bench along the window that allowed Emily to look out as she did homework.

"She doesn't like you," Emily said sighing. She had her back to Annabelle, grabbing her books off the bookcase. "I think she's jealous but… I don't know. Lately my feelings for her have changed." Annabelle smirked.

"Maybe some time apart for you two would be good," Annabelle suggested. "It would give you time to think about your feelings, see if you want to continue your relationship."

Emily turned around and tossed her books on her bed. "Maybe you're right," she said. Suddenly her phone went off. Emily frowned and grabbed it out of her pocket.

The Source watched as Emily's demeanor changed completely. While she was still upset about Maya when Annabelle arrived she was more carefree. Now she was scared and Annabelle was angry. It had to be A. They were around here somewhere. She went to the window but didn't see anyone. "Emily," Annabelle said softly. "What is it?"

Emily handed her the phone. Sure enough it was a message from A.

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Think of how much easier it will be for your new girlfriend to keep secrets from you if you were gone. ~A_

Annabelle's eyes flashed black and she had to stop herself from breaking Emily's phone. "Hey, Emily, it's going to be alright. I won't hurt you," Annabelle said softly, hugging the girl. "We will find them and they will pay." Emily looked into her eyes; they had quickly turned back to green, and nodded believing what the older girl said. "Can I use your bathroom?" Emily mumbled where it was and Annabelle quickly left the room.

"Ryder," Annabelle hissed when the bathroom door was locked. He shimmered in and looked around. "Now's not the time to comment on our location. They were close by Ryder. They messaged Emily. I want the area swept. I want them found. Where were Demetrius and Alastor?"

Ryder gulped. "Alastor got news about a Whitelighter in the area," he replied. "I told him to go since you were here. Demetrius is helping the Seer with something."

"Send them back when they are done," Annabelle instructed. "I want Emily watched at all times, even if I am with her."

"Yes My Queen," he said.

"I need to find more about these demons," Annabelle muttered to herself as Ryder shimmered away.

She headed back to Emily's room. "I need to go," Annabelle announced. "I will call you later."

"Okay," Emily said. Annabelle hugged her.

"I won't let them hurt you," Annabelle promised.

Annabelle got to the bottom of the stairs and heard the front door open. "Well, well, well Pam Fields. I should have known," Annabelle said staring at Emily's mother.

Pam looked up in shock and hatred.


	6. Chapter 6

Paily lover- Pam is not the Whitelighter and she is most definitely not in an alliance with Maya. I haven't decided on Ali but I'm considering having her show up.

* * *

"You," Pam spat angrily. "How dare you show your face here?" Her eyes darted to the stairs where Annabelle had just come from. "No," she said in realization. "Stay away from Emily."

"I really should have known you were her mother," Annabelle said, not even flinching at Pam's tone. If anything she sounded and looked bored which only made Pam angrier. "Silly me. You are really starting to look old."

Pam snorted. "This is coming from the thousand year old demon."

"True I am older but I will be young and hot forever. Just. Like. Emily." She said slowly. She loved making the woman angry.

"Get out of my house," Pam snarled.

Annabelle laughed. "I don't think so." She glanced behind her to the stairs. Emily was busy distracting herself. She had no idea her mother was home let alone what was going on. "You see Emily is mine and I don't trust you."

"Do you really think I would hurt my own daughter?" Pam demanded. The shopping bags by the front door were forgotten.

"You bound her powers," Annabelle spat. "I wouldn't put it past you and here I would think you would want her protected from demons." Pam glared but said nothing. "Poor little Pam Cook, the big bad demon kills your one true love," Annabelle mocked. "I have to say I'm glad you married this other human. Emily looks delicious." Annabelle licked her lips at the thought of tasting Emily.

Pam concentrated on her magic, magic she hadn't used since Emily was born and threw a candlestick at Annabelle, stabbing her in the stomach. Pam knew it wouldn't kill her, though she half-hoped it would, but it would slow her down a bit. "You know I actually like this shirt," Annabelle said pulling the candlestick out of her stomach and tossing the black blood coated object aside. The wound closed in a matter of seconds. "You should know I can't be killed that easily."

Her eyes flashed black, showing Pam who she was dealing with, Pam's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no," she mumbled quietly. This was worse than she expected. The half- faced Source was one thing but Annabelle as the Source? They were all doomed.

"Now what I want to know is why you bound Emily's powers," Annabelle said. Pam didn't answer. "Not going to talk I see, that's fine. I'll figure it out sooner or later. I'm tore though, I really want to know the answer yet I would love to torture you."

"She will never be yours," Pam blurted out. "You won't win."

Annabelle turned and her black eyes meet Pam's. "You knew," she accused. "You knew she was the one from the prophesy and you thought taking her magic away would stop it from happening. Stupid girl. If anything you have made her more dangerous."

"Get out of my house," Pam said again. "Or I will make you."

Annabelle laughed. "You don't have that kind of power dear," she said.

Pam started mumbled a spell she memorized over twenty years ago, in case she ever met Annabelle again. "What are you doing?" Annabelle demanded. She was starting to feel… she didn't know how to describe it. It was almost as if she was getting sick. Her head was hurting and her body felt out of place. It only took her moments to realize what Pam was doing. She was casting a spell to banish Annabelle from the house. "You won't get away with this," Annabelle threatened. "I will rip you apart."

She had no choice to flee the house, flaming to the woods close by. Once she felt better she stormed towards Emily's house. The door was still open. Pam hadn't had an opportunity to close it or didn't want to just yet. She tried to step through the front door but it wouldn't work. "Nice try Your Majesty," Pam said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You can't come in anymore."

"You will pay for this," Annabelle hissed in anger. The stupid bitch managed to put up a strong anti-demon barrier on the house.

"I don't think I will," Pam said.

Annabelle screamed in frustration before flaming away in front of Pam. Emily heard the screaming and was downstairs moments later. "Mom," she called in surprised. She hadn't heard her mother come home. Then again she had her music on rather loud, not loud enough to block out the screaming. The scream tore at her heart but she had no idea it was Annabelle.

"Emily," Pam sighed in relief. Emily was safe and away from the Source. That's all that mattered right now. She was sure Emily would hate her in a minute and honestly she didn't care. It wasn't like they currently had the best relationship.

"What's going on?" Emily questioned. "I heard screaming." Her eyes darted back and forth between her mother and the shopping bags outside the door.

"Nothing," Pam said, too quickly for Emily's liking. She was up to something. "You need to stay away from that new girl, Annabelle."

"What?" Emily yelled angrily. First Maya, now her mom? What was everyone's problem with Annabelle?

Pam watched in silent horror as her daughter's eyes briefly changed to the solid black that Pam feared and hated so much. "You will not see her anymore Emily."

"Why?" Emily asked. "Are you afraid she likes me and you don't want me to further embarrass you?"

In part that was the reason, not the embarrassment, the Annabelle liking Emily and vice versa but she couldn't tell her that. "There are some things you don't understand Emily," Pam said. "Some things I can't tell you about but you have to trust me. She is dangerous."

"Trust you?" Emily laughed bitterly. "Why should I trust you when you can't even accept me?"

Pam reached forward to touch Emily but she jerked away. "Don't," Emily said coldly. She was going to turn and walk away when she noticed the candlestick. She waited for her mom to turn around and grab her bags before grabbing the candlestick and running upstairs with it.

For the life of her she could not figure out what the black liquid was. It was thick and reminded her of blood but it couldn't be. It was black. She made sure to keep it safe. She was planning on showing it to Spencer but she didn't want A taking it. She pulled up the loose floorboard, one that not even A knew about, wrapped the candlestick in one of her shirts and stuck it in the empty hole. She put the board back on and jiggled it, satisfied it was secure.

"Alastor, Demetrius," Annabelle called when she arrived in the woods. The demons appeared immediately. They heard the anger in her call. No one was stupid enough to waste any time after a call like that.

"My Queen," they both greeted bowing in front of her.

"The mother has gone and put an anti-demon ward on the house," Annabelle informed them. "Even I can't get in. The good news is now the A-team can't get in either. Be careful when you watch the house."

They nodded. "Where are you going My Queen?" Demetrius was brave enough to ask.

"I need to find a way back into that house, or a way to get to Emily," Annabelle said. "I'm going to one of her friend's house. She is smarter than most humans hopefully she will be useful."

Demetrius nodded. "We will stay here and keep watch," he promised. Annabelle nodded and flamed away. She was relieved she knew where each of the girls lived in case there was a problem such as this.

She arrived right in front of Spencer Hastings house, not caring who saw her. The Cleaner's would take care of it if someone noticed. It wasn't that big of a deal, at least not to her. She had more important things to do. She knocked on the door after taking a minute to calm herself.

She had to remind herself that Spencer was Emily's friend and Emily would be upset if Annabelle killed her. "Hello," Spencer said opening the door. "Annabelle, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Annabelle said. Spencer stepped aside to allow Annabelle inside. "Are we alone?" Spencer nodded. "Good."

"What do you need?" Spencer asked cautiously.

"I can't get into Emily's house anymore," Annabelle explained. "That damn woman has banished me from the house. I need your help so I can see Emily. I wouldn't be surprised if she spied on her."

Spencer listened closely to her words. She had always known there was something off with Annabelle, ever since they met. "Before I agree to help, will you answer some questions for me?" Spencer asked hesitantly. Annabelle's head whipped in her direction, finally she nodded. Spencer eye's travelled down Annabelle's body, resting on the bloody shirt.

"What happened?" Spencer asked. "Is that blood?" Annabelle looked down and cursed. "I know you're not human," Spencer said. "I figured it out yesterday actually."

To Spencer's surprise Annabelle chuckled. "Ryder was right. You really are smart for a human," Annabelle said sitting down on one of the bar stools. "Tell me, how did you figure it out and do you know what I am?"

"I…" Spencer hesitated. "I'm not entirely sure what you are but I have a few ideas. I thought it was weird, new girl comes to town and immediately becomes friends with Emily. I thought maybe you were part of the A-team."

Annabelle looked up. As far as she knew only Emily was aware Annabelle had any idea about A. "Emily told us you knew after you left," Spencer explained. "She thinks you can help. She really trusts you. Anyway, I've started paying more attention to the people around me after Mona…"

"Who is Mona?" Annabelle interrupted.

Spencer looked at Annabelle. "She was Hanna's friend, or so we thought," she said. "She was A, at least the first one. She's in Radley Sanitarium."

Annabelle's eyes narrowed but she sat aside that information for now. She would deal with Mona later. It sounded like the girl was human. No demon would allow themselves to be caught, or kept in a mental institution. "Go on," Annabelle instructed. Spencer had a feeling Annabelle was used to getting her way.

"As I was saying, after Mona I started paying attention to people and how they acted. I hoped it would help us find out who A was, the other A's that is."

"You thought I was A," Annabelle concluded.

"Yes," Spencer admitted. "But it didn't take long for me to realize I was wrong." Annabelle raised an eyebrow at her. "You're different around Emily. You pay attention to everything she says, not the way A would but the way a lover would. It only took me a day to realize you love her."

"So what do you think I am?" Annabelle asked. "You said you have some ideas and I swear if you say anything about sparkly vampires I will reconsider my stand on not killing Emily's friends."

"I'll admit I was thinking vampire at first, the regular kind, you know like Buffy type vampires, but you were out in the sun so I ruled that out," Spencer said blushing. It wasn't one of her finer moments. "I started looking online for ideas. You're dangerous that much I was certain about so I looked for the, um, bad non-human ideas."

"And?"

"I came across this," Spencer said handing a printed out page to Annabelle. It was an article on demons. It was fairly accurate for a human article, though most demons didn't eat humans.

"You think I am a demon?" Annabelle asked for clarification.

"That's my best guess," Spencer confessed. "Is it true?"

"I was a demon," Annabelle told her. "Now I am something much stronger." Her eyes flashed black so she could show Spencer her true power. "I am the Source of All Evil."

Spencer backed away scared and Annabelle changed her eyes back. "Relax I won't hurt you," Annabelle said. "You are Emily's friend. I would never hurt her like that."

"So you're the Source," Spencer finally said. "Is that like the Devil?"

"To the religious people I would be considered the Devil," Annabelle said. "There is no real Devil, not the way the Bible depicts just like there is no God but there are a group of people," Annabelle sneered at the mention of them, "that could be considered God."

"People?"

"Elders," Annabelle said correcting herself. "They are the epitome of good. Then there are Whitelighters, some call them angels, then the witches and future Whitelighters and then the humans. If you go to the other side there is me, my close confidants including Emily, upper level demons, mid-level demons, Darklighters and lower level demons."

"Why Emily?" Spencer asked.

It was Annabelle's turn to hesitate finally she decided on the truth. Having Spencer on her side would be a valuable tool, even if she was human. "There is a prophesy," Annabelle started. "Emily is good, pure of heart. I'm not. There is a prophesy that said two children, one good and one evil, would come together and rule the Underworld."

"You're going to turn Emily evil?" Spencer asked, trying to remain calm.

"She's already changing," Annabelle told her. "What else do you know about A?"

"Nothing," Spencer sighed. "We thought Mona was it but we have still been getting texts and she has no access to a cell phone."

"There are at least two members of the A-team," Annabelle told her.

"How do you know that?" Spencer wondered.

"Maya is one of them." Spencer's eyes widened.

"She has access to Emily's house," Spencer said, her voice full of fear for her friend's safety.

"Not anymore," Annabelle said. "She is a demon, most if not all of them are."

"But Mona," Spencer said.

"I'm not sure if she is human or not but I'm leaning towards human," Annabelle admitted. "I will be finding out shortly."

Spencer glanced at the hole in Annabelle's shirt. "So is that blood?"

"Yes," Annabelle said.

"But it is black," Spencer protested. It was silly for her to focus on that when she just learned everything she knew about this world was different.

"The Source's blood is black," Annabelle said slowly. "Higher level demons have red blood and lower level demons have green blood. Some don't bleed at all."

"How did that happen?" Spencer asked pointing. "Come with me. I'll get you a clean shirt."

Annabelle followed Spencer to her bedroom where the younger girl tossed her a shirt. "I had a run in with a pissed off witch," Annabelle said. "I didn't realize she would be there." She pulled off her shirt, tossing it to the ground, and put Spencer's shirt on.

"Who is the witch?" Spencer asked curious. Now that she was fairly certain she wasn't going to die she was curious.

"Pam Fields," Annabelle said. Spencer's jaw dropped. "I met her about twenty years ago. She was dating another witch, I have no idea what his name was."

"Wait wouldn't that be a wizard, or warlock?" Spencer interrupted.

Annabelle glared at her but answered the question. "Warlocks are evil. Not all of them work for me. In fact most don't. Wizards are almost extinct. My father killed most of them and there's a few that were allowed to live if they served him. Now they work for me."

"So Emily's mom is a witch," Spencer said trying to process the new information. "Does that make Emily a witch?"

"Yes," Annabelle confirmed. "But that bitch bound her powers."

"Emily's mom bound Emily's powers all because you killed her boyfriend?" Spencer asked confused.

"Her fiancé and no, Pam bound Emily's powers because she knew Emily was part of the prophecy and wanted to keep it from coming true," Annabelle corrected. "I won't tolerate anyone harming Emily for any reason. I may not like witches but Emily would be safer if she had her magic."

"So you were going to hurt Ben," Spencer realized. Annabelle looked at her for a second before summoning a fireball and torching her shirt. "I saw your face when Hanna blurted out what Ben tried to do. You were furious yet one word from Emily and you were calm again. Then when Emily mentioned Toby you changed again. I couldn't read that expression."

Annabelle's head whipped up. "Do you know Toby?"

Spencer hesitated. "Are you going to hurt him?"

"You love him," Annabelle commented. "Interesting but to answer your question, no I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to reward him for helping Emily."

"Reward him," Spencer repeated.

"Yes," Annabelle said slowly. "He saved my Emily. He deserves to be rewarded. I'll give him anything he wants."

"I'll call him," Spencer said pulling out her phone.

Annabelle stayed silent as Spencer talked to Toby. She mentioned she may have a lead on A and Toby hung up immediately to rush over. "He will be here any minute," Spencer said.

"He knows about A," Annabelle commented. Spencer nodded.

"He does," Spencer said. "I had to tell him. He kept looking into it and I hated lying to him. What are you going to do about Maya? I mean if she's a demon shouldn't you kill her or something."

"She will die," Annabelle swore. "But I will leave that to Emily. I think she will be happy to take care of one of the people making her life miserable."

"Spencer," Toby called before Spencer had a chance to comment about Maya.

"In here," Spencer called back.

"What's the…" Toby stopped when he saw Annabelle. "You're that new girl, Emily's friend."

"Annabelle," Annabelle introduced. "So you're Toby." She walked around him, studying him. "Impressive."

"Um," he said. Who was she and why was she studying him?

"Tell me Toby, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Annabelle asked.

Toby looked to Spencer and she nodded in encouragement. "I would want to protect Spencer," Toby answered. "You know about A, don't you?" Annabelle nodded. "I want to protect her from them."

"What if I told you I have the power to grant you that wish?" Annabelle said.

"I would say that's impossible," Toby replied confidently.

"That's where you are wrong," Annabelle said. "I have power, unimaginable power. I could give you anything you wanted. I could make you strong so you can protect Spencer. All you have to do is say the words."

Toby looked to Spencer. He was wondering if this was a prank. "She's telling the truth Toby," Spencer said. "Tell him everything before you ask him to make a decision like that."

Annabelle agreed as she wanted to reward Toby, not punish him. Not everyone could handle being a demon. She showed him her eyes and he backed away. "I know you saved Emily from an ex-boyfriend of hers," Annabelle said. She smirked at his fear. She loved scaring humans. "Because of that you deserve something. I'm the Queen of the Underworld, the Source of All Evil. I can give you the power you need to protect Spencer. I can make you a demon."

"A demon?" Toby repeated confused.

"Well you won't completely be a demon," Annabelle amended. "You still have a soul. I can't take that away. But you will have powers and you will be able to fight A. Right now you are powerless against them."

"What would I have to do?" Toby asked. He was interested in the idea.

"A little ritual in the Underworld and you are good to go," Annabelle said. "It will take about a day for you to recover but you will be throwing energy balls in no time." She demonstrated what she meant. "There is a slight catch though. As a demon you follow my orders. I tell you to do something you will do it but don't worry I won't stop you from protecting Spencer, in fact that helps me, allows me to have more eyes on Emily."

"So Toby, have you made a decision?" Annabelle asked after a few minutes. "You will get more information if you agree and you can always back out but this is a once in a lifetime offer."

Toby looked to Spencer. He wanted nothing more than to protect her and this person was giving him that opportunity. He couldn't pass it up. "Do it," Toby said. "Make me a demon."


	7. Chapter 7

Paily lover- If the Charmed Ones form and alliance with Pam it will be very bad for Annabelle.

dmpanda5- Spencer and Toby are more accepting because they don't quite understand the significance of what they learned. There will be times when Spencer questions Annabelle.

Unfortunately there is no Emily in this chapter, sorry. But she will return in the next chapter.

* * *

"Very well," Annabelle said. "We need to go to the Underworld as soon as possible. While you recover Spencer and I can work on a way to get to Emily."

"How do we get to the Underworld?" Spencer asked.

"We don't," Annabelle said like it was obvious. She looked at Spencer and Toby. "I do. All you have to do is take my hand. I will take care of the rest." She held out her hands for Spencer and Toby and they took them, somewhat reluctantly. Seconds later the three disappeared in flames.

Once they reappeared Annabelle started walking away. "I will show you to your quarters Toby," Annabelle said. Toby and Spencer rushed to catch up. They were slightly disorientated from the trip. Most humans were after shimmering or flaming. Not that many humans had ever been taken somewhere.

Annabelle led Toby and Spencer to a bedroom that hadn't been used in several decades though no one could tell that by looking at the room. "This will be your room," Annabelle said. "Get ready, the ceremony will start soon."

Annabelle turned to leave but Spencer stopped her. "Are there other ways to become a demon?" Spencer asked.

Green eyes studied Spencer. "Why do you ask?" Annabelle questioned. Did Spencer want to become a demon?

"I'm curious," Spencer said shrugging. "You said A is made up of demons. I'm just wondering if your father created them."

"No," Annabelle answered. "He has only made about a dozen demons in his time. The majority of demons were born, or hatched, but there is a special academy designed to make demons by destroying their humanity. Those are the only three ways to become a demon: be born one, the Source makes you one or you go through the academy."

"So A was most likely born as demons," Spencer concluded. Annabelle nodded before frowning.

"You mentioned Mona was close to Hanna," Annabelle said thoughtfully. Spencer nodded confused. "And Maya is close to Emily." Toby and Spencer were confused. "I need a list of people close to the four of you, mainly you and Aria."

"What are you thinking?" Toby asked.

"My guess is there are at least four A- team members," Annabelle said. "One close to each of you. There is probably an upper level demon controlling the others."

"But Mona," Spencer started.

"Is most likely human," Annabelle finished. "One of the demons could have promised her the chance to be a demon."

"But that demon doesn't have the power to do that," Toby said.

"True," Annabelle agreed. "Mona doesn't know that though. Tell me, what was Mona like when she was at school?"

Spencer was the first to answer. "In middle school people made fun of her for her glasses, pigtails, pretty much everything about her and then the summer before high school she changed and became popular. From what we learned she resented us and Alison because we made her life miserable though that was more Ali than us. Emily was always nice to her, guess now I know why she always saw the good in people."

Annabelle furrowed her brow in concentration. "What was Alison's last name?"

"DiLaurentis," Spencer answer immediately. "Why?

"No reason," Annabelle replied. The name sounded strangely familiar to her. "Anyway, Mona is the perfect candidate for demons to use to gain what they want. She was an outcast who desperately wanted acceptance. All they have to do is promise her that, revenge and power and I'm sure she was bending over backwards to help them."

"That still doesn't explain why they would tell her they would make her a demon if they don't have that power," Toby said.

"Maybe this demon thought I would turn her."

"You're not going to are you?" Spencer asked nervous.

Annabelle laughed. "There are only two humans, at the moment, that I would consider making into demons," she said. "Toby is one and Emily is the other. I need that list Spencer." She turned to Toby. "The ceremony will start in less than an hour. Someone will come to bring you robes to wear. You both are under my protection, anyone tries anything and they will find themselves missing their heads." Spencer shuddered, knowing she meant that literally.

With those words she turned around and left. "Do you get the feeling that getting on her bad side is worse than pissing off A?" Toby asked.

Spencer chuckled nervously. "Yes and no," Spencer said looking at Toby. "The difference is Annabelle would never hurt Emily and by default us."

Toby nodded. If he was honest with himself then he would admit he never really liked Maya. Not only because he had a crush on Emily two years ago, and thought Maya ruined his chance, but because there was something about Maya he didn't quite trust. Now he knew what it was and he would do anything to protect his first and best friend. Emily was the first person to believe him and he would do anything to repay her kindness.

"As strange as it is I like her," Toby said. Spencer raised an eyebrow at him. "She's protective of Emily. You can't deny that and she is trying to help us, even if it's only because of Emily. We could never take on A without her."

"Is there a pen and paper anywhere around here?" Spencer asked. She looked through the drawers of the dresser and jumped back.

"What is it?" Toby asked concerned. He walked over to her side.

"S-s-spider," Spencer stuttered. Spencer was deathly afraid of spiders.

Toby looked around but saw nothing. "There are no spiders," he said. The brunette's eyes widened in horror as more spiders appeared, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Spencer, you're scaring me."

Annabelle, followed by Ryder, ran into the room moments later. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Spencer says she sees spiders but there's nothing here," Toby said concerned. He was wondering if Spencer was being to snap.

"She's afraid of spiders?"

"Deathly afraid," Toby corrected.

"Barbas," Ryder muttered to Annabelle.

Annabelle sighed. She didn't have time for this. "Barbas," Annabelle summoned. Toby and Spencer were confused but Spencer was too distracted to question anything. The spiders were getting closer and closer.

The Demon of Fear appeared seconds later. "My Queen," he said bowing. He smirked at Spencer, though no one noticed. "What can I do for you?"

"Is this your work?" Annabelle asked, referring to Spencer.

Barbas didn't say anything. He may not bow down before the Queen of the Underworld but he wasn't stupid. If he pissed her off he would be sent back to Purgatory and he didn't want to risk that. Her father pulled him out if he promise that he would be helpful and protect his daughter by destroying the Charmed Ones. Barbas eagerly agreed, anything to get him out of that hell.

"Reverse it now Barbas," Annabelle demanded. He nodded and waved his hand. The spiders disappeared and Spencer instantly relaxed. "These humans are under my protection. Do not use their fears against them." He nodded again. "Ryder, make sure he knows about Emily and the others. I don't want this happening again."

The two left the room. "What the hell was that?" Toby demanded angrily. Spencer was still shaken up but her heart didn't feel like it was going to explode.

"That was Barbas, the Demon of Fear," Annabelle said. "He can read a person and use their greatest fear against them. Apparently he wasn't aware that the humans here were under my protection. I apologize. It won't happen again."

"Why didn't he go after me?" Toby questioned.

Annabelle rubbed the back of her neck. "It's possible he did go after you, through Spencer," she said. "Your deepest fear may be losing her. With everything going on I wouldn't be surprised." She stepped closer to the brunette. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Spencer said. She hands clutched Toby's shirt as if her life depended on it.

"What exactly will this ritual consist of?" Toby asked in hopes of distracting Spencer.

"The priest will say some words in Latin and we will repeat them," Annabelle started to explain. "Our blood gets mixed together in a chalice. More words are said, other things are added to the chalice, and then you drink it."

Toby grimaced at the thought of drinking blood. "That's it?" Spencer asked. It seemed too easy.

"You will pass out," Annabelle continued. "And you will spend quite a bit of time in pain but by morning you will be fine. I will come by in the morning to pick you up for school since there is no way for you to leave the Underworld. One of my men, Demetrius, will spend the day helping Toby adjust. Any more questions?"

They shook their heads. "Someone will be by in a few minutes to bring robes for the both of you," Annabelle said. "I will come and get you after that."

Sure enough minutes later someone came by with robes and instructions to dress quickly. It took Spencer and Toby some time to figure out how to put them on but they managed. Ryder walked into the room as soon as they pulled the hoods up. "Let's go," he instructed. They nervously followed him.

"I thought Annabelle was going to come get us," Spencer said.

"She was detained," Ryder replied. "Spencer you will stand with me during the ceremony. No matter what you see do not interrupt, do you understand?" He left out the part where her interrupting could result in her death. The amount of dark magic used for the ritual would remove any amount of self-control she had. The only one that would be able to talk sense to her would be Emily or him if he's lucky.

Spencer gulped. "Yes," she said shakily.

"Good," Ryder said. The area he led them two was the same area used when Annabelle was crowned the Source. Like before demons gathered to watch. It had been fifty years since the Source created a demon, they wanted to know what made this human so special.

Ryder directed Toby to his spot across from Annabelle. Once Toby was positioned Ryder pulled Spencer off to the side. "Many of you are wondering why you are here," Annabelle said speaking to her followers. "It is very simple. This boy saved my Queen and I reward those who protect her. Tonight he becomes one of you."

Murmurs broke out among the demons. "Why is the other human here?" a demon shouted.

Black eyes whipped in his direction. Ryder stepped forward to calm her. As Emily wasn't here it was his job to keep her focused, to keep her from murdering everyone. It wouldn't be easy but Ryder was sure he could do it. "She is the boy's lover," Ryder answered for Annabelle. "As well as the friend of your future Queen, you will show her respect or this will be the last thing you do."

The demon gulped and didn't speak again. "Step forward," the Priest instructed. Annabelle and Toby did as they were instructed. The Dark Priest handed Annabelle an athame.

Annabelle held her hand out and prepared to slice it with the athame while the Dark Priest started chanting in Latin. When he finished Annabelle repeated the words, sliced her hand, and watched as her blood dripped into the chalice. They didn't have much time to get the blood needed as the wound would close in a matter of seconds.

Next was Toby's turn. He chanted the words while Annabelle sliced his hand. He winced slightly as the blade moved through his flesh but he said nothing. The last thing he wanted to do was sound pathetic when Annabelle was giving him this gift.

The Dark Priest mumbled some more words in Latin and added the last components. Toby didn't ask what was added as he was certain he wouldn't like the answer. The Priest backed away when he finished and Annabelle handed the chalice to Toby. "Drink," she instructed. Toby took it from her hands and tipped it back into his open mouth.

The blood mixture tasted horrible but he didn't stop, not even to breathe. He wiped the blood from his mouth when he finished, Annabelle had taken the chalice away, and glanced at Spencer. Toby couldn't see her face since it was hidden by the hood.

He felt fine for a minute until a blinding pain hit him and he dropped to the ground. Ryder held onto Spencer. He had a feeling she would try to go to him. "Demetrius," Annabelle called.

He stepped forward. "Take him back to his room and keep an eye on him," she instructed. He hesitated. Demetrius would never go against his Queen's orders but she had said before he main job was to protect Emily. "Alastor can cover your other duties for now."

Demetrius put his hand on Toby's shoulder and they shimmered back to Toby's room. "Ryder, take Spencer to Toby," Annabelle said trying to her friend. "She is to stay there. I will send someone with food for her soon."

Ryder nodded and shimmered Spencer away. "Alastor," Annabelle called. The others got the hint and left.

"Yes My Queen," Alastor said bowing.

"You are to keep an extra close eye on Emily while Demetrius deals with Toby," Annabelle instructed. "If anything seems out of the ordinary you call me immediately, even if it turns out to be a false alarm, better safe than sorry where Emily is concerned."

"Yes My Queen," he said and Annabelle dismissed him.

Annabelle headed to the kitchens and asked the cooks to whip up some food for Spencer and Toby when he woke up.

"Are you sure he's alright?" Spencer asked Ryder. Toby was lying on the bed, twitching from the pain.

"He's fine," Ryder assured her. "I would be concerned if he wasn't moving. I need to go look into some things. If you need anything doesn't hesitate to call."

"Wait," Spencer said. "How am I supposed to call you? I don't have your phone number and I don't think the Underworld is covered under my plan."

"Actually from what I've heard cell phones do work down here," Ryder said. He remembered the Charmed Ones mentioning it once when they were in the Underworld. "But that's not what I meant. Just yell my name and I'll hear you."

Ryder shimmered away before Spencer could say anything. She went and sat by Toby's side, holding his hand. Spencer had no idea if it helped any but she didn't want to feel completely useless.

A woman came by with food a while later. Spencer was starving so she scarfed down the food as fast as she could so she could be by Toby's side quicker. She didn't like the idea of him being alone.

Spencer had to keep reminding herself and Toby would be alright, that this was supposed to happen but a part of her wasn't convinced. She held his hand and whispered soothing words to him.

It wasn't until morning that she felt better.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter marks the beginning of Emily's decent into darkness. The story will get darker from here.

Someone mentioned wanted Emily to corrupt Annabelle instead of Annabelle corrupting Emily, Emily will corrupt her a bit. Annabelle will learn more about human emotions and love and friendship but she's not going to change that much, mainly because she doesn't have much of a soul so she can't feel much.

* * *

"Annabelle you have to calm down," Spencer heard Ryder say. Spencer opened her eyes. Annabelle and Ryder were outside the room fighting over something. It was not a pleasant way to wake up.

"Don't tell me to calm down Ryder," Annabelle spat. Spencer climbed out of the bed and went to the door. She pulled it open slightly and saw they were both dressed for school. It was weird to see Annabelle dressed like a normal teenage girl.

Ryder started pacing. "Alastor would have called you if something happened. She is fine. You can wait twenty minutes to see her."

"They threatened her Ryder," Annabelle hissed. Spencer realized they were talking about Emily. She should have known. Emily was the one of the few things that got such a strong reaction from Annabelle. "I won't rest until all of them are rotting in my torture chamber." Spencer shivered. That was not a pleasant image though she wondered if Annabelle really had a torture chamber. She wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"And they will," Ryder assure her. He turned his head towards the bedroom door, "you can come out now Spencer."

The door was pulled all the way open and Spencer blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," Spencer mumbled.

"Do you make a habit of eavesdropping on people?" Annabelle questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Well yeah, ever since A," Spencer admitted. Annabelle sighed. She really should have expected that answer. From what she learned Emily and her friends were the nosiest bunch of humans she had ever met.

"Hurry up and get ready," she said. "I want to be at school as soon as possible."

Spencer didn't argue. Instead she rushed back inside to get dressed. The last thing she wanted to do was piss off the already pissed off Queen of the Underworld. She figured Annabelle wouldn't calm down until she saw Emily at school.

It wasn't until Spencer got dressed, with clothes that she assumed Annabelle brought for her, that she looked to Toby. He was still unconscious but not convulsing around like before. He was peaceful. "He will be alright," Demetrius said from behind Spencer.

Spencer spun around, her hand over her heart. "Have you been there the whole time?" she asked.

Demetrius frowned. He was a lot of things, a murderer, heartless, soulless, but he wasn't a peeping Tom. "No of course not," he said.

"You know you're nice for a demon," Spencer commented offhandedly. "Why is that?"

"I am loyal to my Queen above everything. Emily is my future Queen and you are one of her best friends, therefore I am loyal to you," Demetrius explained. "I'll keep an eye on him while you're at school. By the time you're done he should be fairly used to his new powers."

"Thank you," Spencer said, "for helping Emily and for helping Toby."

Demetrius nodded. "Anytime," he said. "You better go before Annabelle fries you alive."

Spencer gulped loudly and rushed out of the room, after giving Toby a quick kiss. "Are you ready?" Annabelle asked. Spencer nodded and Annabelle grabbed her hand. They disappeared in flames.

Spencer looked around and found herself in the girl's bathroom. "How did you know no one was going to be here?" she asked curious.

Annabelle shrugged. "I didn't," she replied. "If someone was here I would have taken care of it. Ryder has your bag, we should find him."

"Taken care of it," Spencer repeated. "Like kill them?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "While I would love to kill these annoying humans, no, you don't know all the powers I possess. I can get anyone to do anything I want. How do you think Ryder and I registered for school with no IDs or birth certificates?"

All Spencer could say was, "Oh."

"Can we go now?" Annabelle questioned impatiently. She could feel Emily close by.

Spencer nodded and they left the bathroom, bumping into Emily in the process. "Emily," Annabelle said. Her face lit up. Spencer watched as the Queen of the Underworld did a complete 180. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl that threatened to decapitate her followers.

"Annabelle," Emily said smiling. Spencer rolled her eyes. Her best friend was obviously smitten with the demon if she didn't notice her friend was standing next to her. Emily wrapped her arms around Annabelle, basking in the comfort of the Source's arms.

Annabelle studied Emily's face when they finally pulled away from each other. Emily's eyes were red and slightly puffy, from crying the night before. "Are you alright?" Annabelle asked concerned. If Pam Fields did anything to hurt her then she better pray the Elder's give a damn about the witch because Annabelle was going to do what she should have done twenty years ago, eviscerate the bitch.

"I'm fine," Emily said, touched by Annabelle's concerned. The Source raised an eyebrow at her. "My mom doesn't want me talking to you anymore."

Spencer coughed before the Source started ranting. "Oh hey Spencer," Emily said hugging her friend. She did not see Spencer at all. "Are you busy after school? I need to talk to you." She glanced at Annabelle.

"Well I was going to go see Toby but I guess that can wait a bit," Spencer asked. She saw Annabelle give a short nod out of the corner of her eye. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Emily said a little too quickly. She wasn't sure about telling Annabelle about the candlestick. It wasn't that she didn't trust Annabelle, she just wanted to show it to Spencer first and get her opinion before telling the brunette she had a crush on. She needed to make sure there was something to tell first. "I broke up with Maya and was hoping we could talk and eat ice cream."

Spencer felt bad about the breakup until she realized Emily seemed happy about it. "Yeah sure we can do that," Spencer agreed. Something was up. She wondered if Annabelle realized that.

"My brother should be at your locker with your backpack," Annabelle said. She wanted Spencer to leave so she could have Emily to herself.

Spencer got the hint and said goodbye. "Why does your brother have Spencer's backpack?" Emily asked confused.

"Spencer came over to my house yesterday," Annabelle lied. "She wanted to talk to me and we ended up studying some. By the way I have some ideas on our project."

"What did she want to talk about?" Emily questioned, trying to hide her jealousy. She knew she had no reason to be jealous, it wasn't like they were together and Spencer wasn't interested, but she couldn't help it.

Annabelle could detect a hint of jealousy in Emily's voice and smirked. "She wanted to give me 'the talk', you know the hurt her we hurt you thing."

"I'm sorry," Emily said embarrassed for the other girl. She couldn't help but think better Spencer giving the talk then Hanna.

"It's not a big deal," Annabelle assured her. "Honestly I found it rather entertaining. May I escort you to class Ms. Fields?"

Emily blushed but took Annabelle's offered arm. Students rushed to get into their classrooms but the girls were in no hurry. They didn't talk until they were standing outside of Emily's classroom. "So," Emily said, unlinking their arms. "Do you maybe want to get coffee with me sometime?"

"I would love to," Annabelle answered honestly. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Sure," Emily said smiling. Annabelle frowned. It was obvious Emily could care less about the break up so why did she want Spencer to come over after school? She was going to make sure to find out.

"Hey hot stuff," a senior boy in Ryder's math class called. Annabelle's head whipped up, there were very few people around and she assumed he was talking to Emily.

To her surprise, disgust and anger, the guy was looking at her. He walked towards her and Annabelle fully intended on threatening him to leave but the pathetic human smacked her ass before she got a chance.

Her eyes flashed black but before she could react Emily had him pinned to the lockers. Her hand was at his throat. His feet were off the ground and Annabelle was stunned by her strength. It seemed the witch was channeled her powers in her anger. "How dare you," Emily hissed. Her eyes were as black as Annabelle's and the senior was terrified.

Annabelle recovered from her shock quickly and moved to pull Emily off the boy. "Emily enough," Annabelle muttered in her ear.

"No," Emily snarled. Her hand tightened around his throat and the boy started choking.

"Emily," Annabelle hissed. "Stop now." Emily turned her black eyes to Annabelle much to Annabelle's surprise, and pleasure. "No more, you can't kill him here," she said softly. She wanted him dead but now was not the time to deal with it. Emily wasn't ready to handle murdering someone.

Emily's eyes slowly went back to their original chocolate brown and she loosened her grip on his throat. He was going to have a nasty bruise but Annabelle thought he deserved it. "Go to class," Annabelle instructed.

"But," Emily said looking at the boy she almost strangled. If A found out about this her life was over.

"I'll take care of him, now go," Annabelle said, kissing her forward and gently pushing her toward the door. She turned her attention back to the boy. "I should kill you but I'm not going to, not yet at least. I may give Toby the chance to play with you later."

He was still scared of her but that was to be expected since Emily had been able to lift him off the ground without breaking a sweat. Annabelle stepped closer, smirking as he flinched, and scanned the area. No one was around, good. She put her hand on his head and concentrated, removing his memory of Emily attacking him and making him forget about his interest in her.

Once she was satisfied he was taken care of she left him alone.

She ditched her first couple classes so she could check on Toby. The only classes she cared about were the ones she shared with Emily. "How is he?" Annabelle asked Demetrius.

Demetrius ran a hand through his hair. "He's dealing," Demetrius said. "He doesn't seem to realize he still has a soul."

Annabelle sighed. That is the hardest part for some and one of the many reasons the Source never created demons. "Have you taken him out? Taught him to kill?"

Demetrius shook his head. "The anger and hatred are manifesting well but he still needs to learn balance. If I take him out he will kill someone and regret it later. We don't have time to deal with that."

Annabelle agreed. The last thing she wanted to deal with was regret. She didn't even know what that meant. "Spencer is coming later this evening," Annabelle informed him. "Make sure his homicidal tendencies are dramatically cut down by then." Demetrius nodded and excused himself so he could get back work.

After school found Spencer riding in Emily's car to the latter's house. "Is your mom home?" Spencer asked. Ever since she found out about Emily's mom she wasn't sure she could handle being around the woman.

"No," Emily replied, her eyes hardening. She was still furious at her mother for trying to tell her what to do.

"What's going on Emily?" Spencer questioned. "I know you're not upset about Maya because the first time you two broke up you cried for weeks. Now you seem unusually chipper."

"Things change Spencer," Emily answered. Spencer rolled her eyes. She knew the truth. "There are weird things going on."

Spencer glanced at Emily. "Weird how?" Spencer asked.

Emily glanced around the street as if she expected A to be watching them. "I don't want to say anything until we get to my house," Emily said.

"A is not watching us Emily," Spencer said.

"You don't know that," Emily hissed. "You can't know that."

Emily had a point. It was impossible to know for sure but she was certain demons didn't have voice recorders or cameras. "Fine," Spencer said agreeing with Emily's desire to wait.

Emily said nothing else until they were in her room. The door was locked shut and the blinds were closed. She flipped the light on. "Turn around and close your eyes," Emily instructed. Spencer stared at her confused. "Please."

Spencer sighed but did as she was told. Annabelle would probably have a bitch fit if she tried to argue with the girl. "What is so important that you have to be so secretive?" Spencer asked.

"Okay turn around," Emily said. Spencer looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. That is until she saw what was in Emily's hands.

In her hands was one of her brown shirts, bunched up and protecting something. Black liquid had soaked through the material and Spencer's eyes widened. That was Annabelle's blood.

"I found this on the floor yesterday," Emily said, opening up her shirt and pulling out the candlestick.

"What did your mom say?" Spencer questioned, swallowing hard.

"She just said to stay away from Annabelle," Emily sighed. "She's hiding something from me. I wish she would be honest but I doubt that will happen so I want to find answers another way. This strange liquid, it seems almost like blood but it is black, I don't know what else it could be, can you help me figure it out?"

"Sure," Spencer said quickly. She needed to get this away from Emily. Her brunette friend would never forget about it but she could at least delay her.

"What do you think it is?" Emily asked curious. She touched the blood, wondering if something was going to happen. To Spencer's surprise and disgust Emily licked her finger.

"Em?" Spencer questioned confused. Why had her friend done that?

"I…" Emily was at a loss for words. What the hell had she done? The part that both scared and excited her was the fact that it was blood though she wasn't sure how that was possible. She thrust the candlestick and shirt into Spencer's hands so quickly it was as if it burned her.

Spencer rewrapped it and stuck it in her backpack, promising she would investigate. "Spencer there's something different about me. I am not sure what it is," Emily said softly. "I almost choked some senior to death."

Spencer's eyes widened in horror, was this part of Annabelle's plan? "What happened?" Spencer asked.

"He called her some name, I don't even remember what it was," Emily began. "Annabelle looked shocked, like she never expected some guy to know how incredibly beautiful she was. He slapped her ass and I snapped. One minute I was worried she would give in to him and the next I was so angry. All I remember thinking is 'she is mine.'"

Spencer chuckled even though the situation wasn't even remotely funny. She was just surprised by how much alike they were, or how Emily was becoming similar to Annabelle. "You said almost choked him to death, what stopped you?"

"Annabelle did," Emily said frowning. Now that she thought back to what happened it made her wonder. "She called my name and told me to stop. It eventually snapped me out of whatever trance I was in." Emily glanced at Spencer. "I love her Spence. I know I don't know her that well. I know she is hiding something from me but I don't care. I love her."

Spencer stepped closer to Emily and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "It's okay Em," she muttered.

"What if she doesn't love me?" Emily whispered. Spencer heard the pain in her friend's voice. She wanted to tell Emily the truth but it wasn't her place to do so.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Spencer said honestly. There was nothing wrong with making Emily feel better by giving some info. "She likes you Em, just tell her how you feel. "

"I asked her out," Emily blurted out. Spencer pulled away so she could see Emily's face. "Today, before the thing with the guy, I asked her out and she said yes."

"Well that's good," Spencer said smiling. Emily deserved some happiness after everything A had done. They all deserved happiness. "She wouldn't have said yes if she didn't have some feelings for you. Some advice, don't mention Mona tried to kill you in the barn."

Emily frowned. She tried to forget about that. "Why not? She said she can help with A. She can't help if she doesn't know what was going on."

"Emily," Spencer said slowly. "She reacted badly to Ben. How do you think she will react if she finds out Mona tried to kill you? Besides bringing up our stalkers is not good first date conversation."

"Right," Emily said nodding for a moment before she started panicking. "Oh god, I don't know what to wear, what to say, what to do."

"Em," Spencer said. There was no response. "Emily," Spencer called louder. Nothing. She gently smacked Emily's cheek, successfully getting the brunette's attention. "Relax Em, you are starting to sound like Hanna." Emily groaned making Spencer laugh. "It doesn't matter what you wear, I don't think she will care. You can do this Emily. Just breathe and talk. If something happens then it happens. As long as it doesn't make you uncomfortable then it's fine."

Emily stared at Spencer. "As long as it doesn't make me uncomfortable," Emily repeated. "Am I five?"

"Emily we all know you didn't sleep with Maya," Spencer said. Emily was the only virgin out of the liars. Spencer was sure Annabelle would like that. She grimaced. She did not want to think about her friend having sex. "Wait until you are ready because trust me when you are with someone you love… there is nothing better."

Emily sighed. "Hanna told you didn't she?" Emily asked. Spencer nodded. "When I'm with Annabelle, I feel like I'm losing control but I like it. It's like I know I'm going to fall but I also know she will catch me." Spencer smiled. That's how it felt with Toby. "Well that's my feelings. I don't know if she feels like that."

"Em is there something else wrong?" Spencer asked.

Emily turned away from Spencer and sat on her bed. "I'm scared of Maya," Emily admitted. "She's so angry and when we broke up, for a minute, I thought she was going to hit me." Spencer's jaw dropped. She knew Maya was a demon and had no real feelings for Emily but she didn't expect Maya to try and hurt Emily, especially not with Annabelle hanging around.

"Have you told anyone?" Spencer asked.

Emily shook her head. "Who would I tell?" Emily asked. "My mother could care less and I didn't want you guys to freak out."

"Don't tell Annabelle," Spencer advised. Annabelle already wanted to kill Maya. Finding out the demon almost physically harmed Emily would push her over the edge.

Spencer texted Annabelle so she could get a ride back to Toby. "Do you need a ride home?" Emily asked noticing Spencer was checking her phone.

"No," Spencer said. "Annabelle offered to give me a ride home since my car is at her house." It was a lie but Emily didn't need to know that.

The phone buzzed. Annabelle was waiting for her. "I got to go," Spencer said. "I'll see what I can find out about the liquid."

"Thanks Spence," Emily said. "For everything."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm still taking ideas for who else should be on the A-team. The only ones that cannot be involved are Toby, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Pam.

* * *

Annabelle was leaning against her car, a black 2003 Mustang, waiting for Spencer. "How long were you going to keep things from me?" Annabelle demanded when Spencer got close to the car. She didn't want to risk someone overhearing them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer said, avoiding eye contact with the Source.

Annabelle pushed herself away from her car. "Don't act stupid," she said. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You see I got a very interesting visit from Alastor. Apparently Mona tried to kill my Emily but you two weren't going to tell me," Annabelle's eyes turned black. "I cannot help you if you don't tell me everything like Maya scaring Emily."

"Is that all you heard?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes," Annabelle slowly. "Alastor came and told me and I returned to hear about Maya. Did I miss something?" Annabelle gave Spencer a look that clearly said tell me or else.

"No," Spencer said quickly. Annabelle stared at her. Spencer sighed. "There's more but Emily will tell you when she is ready." Annabelle nodded and opened the passenger door.

"Get in," she instructed. She didn't wait for a reply, or to see if Spencer was getting in. She went straight to the driver's side and climbed into the car.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked, buckling herself in. She prayed Annabelle could drive decently. Then again the Source managed to get here and the car was still in perfect condition.

Annabelle glanced over at the human and rolled her eyes. She could see Spencer tightly grasping the seatbelt, her knuckles white. "I can drive you know," she said. "I've been driving since before your mother was born, actually I've been driving since cars were invented, crazy how they change over the years."

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked, relaxing slightly.

"To see Mona," Annabelle replied. Spencer looked at her surprised.

"What about Toby?" she asked.

"He's not ready to see you yet," Annabelle answered. "He's not ready to see anyone."

Spencer frowned. "Why not? You said he would be okay."

"Physically he is fine," Annabelle said. She tried to calm herself down. She understood why Spencer was panicking because she would do the same if it were Emily but not punishing Spencer for her tone would going against everything she knew. "He doesn't seem to grasp the fact that he has a soul. It's the hardest part for people that are turned by the Source. Going through the academy hardens them and they slowly lose their soul, but if I do it… it doesn't work like that. He needs some more time but I promise he will be fine."

Spencer nodded. Annabelle would not purposely harm Toby, not when she felt she owed him for helping Emily. "Why are we seeing Mona?" Spencer asked. She wasn't looking forward to the girl who had helped make their lives hell.

"Her and I need to have a little conversation," Annabelle said. She had, what Spencer dubbed, a serial killer grin. "I'll give her one warning, after that I won't be responsible for my actions though I would prefer to leave her alive."

"Why do you want her to live?" asked Spencer. "Not that I'm opposed to you not killing people."

"Humans are predictable and not all that smart," Spencer glared at her, "you being the exception. It won't be long before she leads me to the rest of the A-team."

"And if she doesn't? Lead you to A I mean," Spencer asked.

"Then there is no need to keep her around," Annabelle said shrugging. "I will dispose of her." Spencer's eyes widened. "Don't look so surprised Spencer. She tried to kill Emily. I won't let her get away with that unpunished. It's just a matter of when I punish her."

"Emily gave me the candlestick with your blood on it," Spencer announced. Annabelle looked at the human in shock. "She found it after your encounter with Emily's mom."

"Has she asked about it?" Annabelle wondered.

Spencer nodded. "She wants me to figure out what it is. There is something else." Annabelle glanced at her curious. "Emily got your blood on her hand and she licked it."

Annabelle frowned. While the thought was rather hot she didn't understand why Emily would do it. "Any ideas?" Spencer questioned.

"Not a clue," Annabelle said shaking her head. "My blood may attract her similar to how she attracted to me but I can't be sure. I have to admit it is a little strange."

"You're going to have to do something about the candlestick," Spencer warned her. "She won't forget about it but you may be able to distract her from it."

Annabelle nodded and Spencer stayed quiet the rest of the trip, not even bothering to ask how Annabelle knew where they were going. "Stay close to me," Annabelle said after they arrived.

They walked into Radley Sanitarium. Spencer stayed close to the Source, mostly out of fear of the patients or whoever else was here. "I don't think they will let you in to see Mona," Spencer whispered. "They stopped allowing visitors." Annabelle looked at Spencer. "Hanna told us."

Annabelle chuckled. "Who said I was going to be a visitor?" she asked. Spencer was confused. "Just watch."

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We are looking for Mona Vanderwaal," Spencer said before Annabelle could answer.

"I'm sorry but Mona isn't taking any visitors," the woman said. Spencer turned and gave Annabelle a look that clearly said 'I told you so.'

"I'm sorry, I don't take no for an answer," Annabelle said to the woman. The woman looked confused and slightly scared but Annabelle ignored her and stepped into her body.

"What the hell?" Spencer gasped.

"Told you, you didn't know all my powers, now let's hurry," Annabelle said. It was weird. Spencer was talking to Annabelle yet she looked and sounded like the nurse.

"How?"

"Possession," Annabelle answered. "But we need to hurry. Humans can't handle being possessed by the Source for too long. Their body starts to die. Ugh, these human emotions are giving me a headache." She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Wait you can feel what she is feeling?" Spencer questioned surprised.

"Yes," Annabelle said punching in the code to the locked wing where Mona resided. "I also have all her memories, which is why I knew the code."

"That is too weird," Spencer said following Annabelle down the hallway.

Annabelle walked straight to Mona's room. Thanks to the human she was knew what Mona looked like and where she was. "Mona," Annabelle said in a cool detached voice. She motioned for Spencer to wait outside the door.

"Nurse Jamie," Mona said grinning. Annabelle recognized that grin. It was the sign of someone truly without remorse. It would make killing her easier as she doubted Spencer and the others would be opposed to her killing a sociopath. "What can I help you with?"

"We need to talk," Annabelle said. She didn't bother pretending to be the nice nurse. "Come in."

Spencer hesitantly walked into Mona's room. She forced herself to remain calm. Annabelle could protect. Annabelle would protect her. She had nothing to fear.

Mona's eyes widened as she watched Spencer Hastings walk into her room. Out of the liars she expected Hanna, maybe even Emily to appear but never Spencer. "What is going on here?" Mona asked, her eyes narrowing at the 'nurse.'

"You and I are about to have a little talk," Annabelle said. "You see I've been hearing things, like how you tried to kill Emily." Mona's jaw dropped. How did the nurse know about this and why was she so angry?

"Why do you care?" Mona asked. "You never cared before."

Annabelle summoned a fireball. "I guess you could say I have a personal interest in this," Annabelle said. She smirked at Mona's surprised look. The fireball disappeared.

Mona turned her attention to Spencer. "So you are allying yourself with demons now?" she asked. "You really must be getting desperate. It doesn't matter what demon you pick, you will never find A."

"We found you," Spencer said. "Obviously you're not as good as you think you are."

Mona simply laughed. "I'm just a human. I messed up and got caught and I'm suffering the consequences." Spencer was confused and Mona noticed. "Do you really think I would still be here if they didn't want me here? I didn't think so. My punishment is to stay here until they need me again."

"What did they promise you Mona?" Annabelle asked. She already knew the answer but she wanted the girl to talk.

"Power," Mona answered with a smile on her face. "I can get revenge on everyone that ever made fun of me."

Spencer snorted. "You're doing all this because you got teased in middle school?" she asked incredulously. "Kids get made fun of. It's part of growing up."

"Says you, little Miss Popular," Mona spat. "You and the others followed Alison around like a lost puppy." She got up and walked toward Spencer. "Emily was the worst, a lovesick little girl taking the abuse Alison dished out, believing it meant Alison cared about her. Alison didn't give a damn about any of you, or anyone. You were the only one that stood up to her. You had a chance to join us but you refused."

"Shut up," Annabelle roared throwing Mona onto her bed. "Don't you dare speak about Emily like that."

"Oh," Mona said raising an eyebrow. "You're on the 'I love Emily' bandwagon too. She won't stay with you for long. Eventually she will move on to the next girl that pays attention to her."

Annabelle snarled at her and grabbed her by the throat. Mona was pulled off the ground and her head hit the wall with an audible thump. "If you ever speak about Emily like that again I will rip you into pieces."

"Annabelle stop," Spencer said, trying to pull the Source off of Mona. Annabelle turned to Spencer, flashing her black eyes and the student knew it was hopeless. "I will call Emily," she threatened.

It worked. Annabelle loosened her grip though she was still furious. She pulled herself out of the nurse's body. She felt better now that she didn't feel restricted in the human's body. She remembered her father mentioning possession was never fun but necessary in some cases. He preferred to simply change his appearance to match the other persons. "This isn't over," Annabelle said glaring at Mona. "Watch your step." She stepped closer to Mona so she was whispering in her ear, "Tell the others the Source says hi and I'm coming after them, all of them."

She backed away and smirked at the look on Mona's face. The psychiatric patient finally understood who she was dealing with. "My Queen," Mona said. She had to fix this. She needed Annabelle to get what she wanted.

"Save it," Annabelle hissed. "You have made an enemy. Now stay away from Emily." She grabbed Spencer's hand and they flamed away right before Mona's eyes.

The next afternoon Annabelle sat in the coffee shop waiting for Emily. Toby was finally able to see Spencer without problems so she told Emily she would meet her here, after she took Spencer to the new demon.

She sipped her coffee, pleasantly surprised by the taste, when she saw Emily walk through the front door. The younger girl looked around for Annabelle before spotting her in the corner. She smiled brightly, waved and pointed to the counter, letting her know she was buying some coffee first.

Annabelle held up another cup and Emily got the message. The Source bought her coffee already. Spencer had told Annabelle what Emily's favorite coffee was. "Hey," Emily said. Annabelle got up and hugged the girl. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime," Annabelle said smiling. They sat down and sipped their drinks. "How was your day?"

"It was interesting," Emily said. She looked up from her cup. "Hanna came over to my house last night. She said she went to visit Mona but saw you and Spencer there." Annabelle tensed up. "Why were you and Spencer at Radley?"

Annabelle opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "The truth please," Emily said softly. She assumed Annabelle was trying to come up with some lie. "It's okay if you like Spencer you know."

Annabelle choked on her coffee. "I don't like Spencer," she said, "not romantically at least. She's a good friend though." Emily's face lit up. "I wanted to talk to Mona, see if she would spill on who else is A."

"Hanna said no one was allowed to go see her," Emily muttered.

"Then why was Hanna there?" Annabelle asked raising an eyebrow.

"She was hoping to convince them to let her in," Emily admitted. "But how did you get in?"

"We snuck in," Annabelle said. Emily nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Did you find out anything?" she asked curious. Annabelle looked up and saw Maya outside of the coffee shop.

"No," Annabelle said tearing her eyes away from the demon. "She refused to say anything."

"Shame," Emily said. She shivered. The shop was a little cold and she had no jacket.

Annabelle noticed and shrugged off her jacket. "Here," Annabelle said passing the black leather jacket to Emily. "You look cold."

"Thanks," Emily said pulling the jacket on. "You're not cold?"

"No," Annabelle said. "I don't get cold easily." She watched as Emily tightened the jacket around her body, inhaling the scent of the other girl. It was oddly comforting to Emily.

"So," Emily said, playing with the edge of her cup. "Spencer told me I should be honest…" she trailed off, uncertain if she should continue.

"Em," Annabelle said, reaching across the table to grab Emily's hand. Emily blushed. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

Emily nodded. She could do this. "Here's the thing, I know you're not telling me everything," Emily started. The tan girl felt Annabelle's hand tense around hers and that confirmed Emily's theory that she was hiding something. "It's okay," Emily said softly. "It's not like we are dating or anything." Unfortunately, they both thought. "I understand you have secrets, we all have secrets. It's just," Emily sighed. This was the moment of truth. "I really like you and not in a you are my best friend sort of way. It's more of an I can't stop thinking about you and I really want to kiss you kind of way."

Emily slapped a hand over her mouth. She had not meant for that to come out, at least not that way. Annabelle was surprised but pleased. She saw Emily was about ready to take back everything she said and Annabelle was not about to let that happen.

She got out of her chair and knelt down in front of Emily. She carefully studied the witch before leaning forward and gently pressing her lips against Emily's. Emily froze for half a second before wrapping her arms around Annabelle. "I like you too," Annabelle whispered after she managed to pull herself away from Emily's soft lips. She thought it was too soon to say love even if that's what she felt.

Emily's eyes were black, which Annabelle figured would happen, and she had a big smile on her face. Her eyes slowly faded back to the chocolate brown Annabelle loved. "So what happens now?" Emily wondered. She looked around and noticed several people, mostly men, watching them.

Annabelle glared at them and they quickly looked away. "What happens next is up to you," Annabelle said. She saw Maya turn away from them and look around briefly before walking away. Annabelle knew she had to hurry if she wanted to catch up with her. "You can take all the time you need. I need to get going. I'll pick you up in the morning for school."

Emily frowned as Annabelle kissed her, got up and left the shop. It sounded like she was getting blown off but something told Emily there was more to the story. Emily got up and followed her.

Annabelle moved as fast as she could, without humans noticing something off, trying to catch up with Maya. She sensed the demon close by in an alley and made her way there not noticing that Emily was following her.

The alley was empty when Annabelle arrived. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She trekked further until an energy shield formed around her. She looked around and saw crystals circling her. "Let me out," Annabelle hissed. Maya was close by. She had to be.

"I don't think I will," Maya smirked, appearing right in front of Annabelle.

"How dare you lock me up in this," Annabelle snarled. When she got free she was going to rip Maya into pieces. Her plan for Emily no longer matter. She would go back to the original plan, getting Emily to fall in love with her and eventually bedding her.

Maya laughed at the Source tried to break free. "You will never get out," Maya said. Emily watched in horror as her ex-girlfriend and the girl she was in love with were at some sort of standoff. She wasn't sure what was up with the lights. "Have you noticed the crystals?" Annabelle glanced at the crystals, they were black. "Impressive isn't it. A witch working with us managed to enchant them so you're powers are useless."

Annabelle tried to summon a fireball, determined to prove the smug demon wrong. Her attempt failed. "Told you so," Maya said, still smirking. Annabelle wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off her face. "Just because you don't have your powers doesn't mean we can't play till the witch arrives."

Maya summoned an athame and threw it at Annabelle, stabbing her in the shoulder. Annabelle hissed in pain and ripped it out of her shoulder. Emily covered her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming. She had no idea what was going on but she did not want to be caught.

"When I get out of this I will send to the fiery pits of Purgatory," Annabelle snarled.

Maya simply laughed. "You won't get out," she said. "Once you are dead nothing will keep me from having Emily."

Annabelle banged on the barrier as Emily frowned. She was seriously confused. "Why do you want her? You said she was nothing," Annabelle reminded the demon. Tears welled up in Emily's as she realized Maya didn't care about her at all.

"She is nothing," Maya agreed. "But a good fuck is a good fuck and I imagine that tight little body will do wonders. She will be my plaything as a reward for killing you. I bet I could make her scream."

Annabelle roared in anger and slammed into the barrier. She was not going to allow this trash to talk about Emily like that. "If you touch her I will make sure you and your group of filth regrets their existence." Emily was turned on by Annabelle defense of her.

Maya threw another athame at her, hitting her in the stomach. "Who is the witch?" Annabelle asked, spitting out black blood. What Maya was doing to her hurt like a bitch but it wouldn't kill her. Emily eye's widened as she realized that was the substance she saw.

"Like I would tell you," Maya said, staring at the Source with contempt.

"You know that makes me think you have no confidence in killing me," Annabelle said, grinning at Maya's anger.

"Shut up," Maya spat. Maya summoned another athame, planning on throwing it at Annabelle throat to silence the Queen of the Underworld.

Emily sensed something bad was going to happen and ran out into the open. Annabelle's black eye's turned to Emily and Emily was momentarily distracted by how hot the Source looked. "Emily, get out of here now," Annabelle instructed firmly . Blood was pouring out of her wounds and if she were human she would be passing out from the lack of blood.

"No," Emily said. Her heart broke as she saw the girl she loved hurt and in pain.

"Emily I don't want to hurt you," Maya lied. "Leave and you live."

"No," Emily said again. "I am not going to let you kill her." Maya ignored the witch and threw the athame at Annabelle.

Time moved slowly for Emily after the athame was thrown. Something in her snapped and she screamed as the athame moved closer to Annabelle. The power that had been bound seventeen years ago broke free and the athame flipped around and went flying backwards, piercing Maya in the heart.

The demon looked surprised for half a second before she was vanquished.

Emily dropped to the ground. Her body wasn't used to magic and the amount she used was enough to exhaust most witches. She took a minute to try and compose herself, and catch her breath, before turning to Annabelle. "I knew you were hiding something," Emily mumbled. "What do you need?"

"Move one of the crystals away," Annabelle instructed. She was feeling weaker thanks to the crystals. They made her almost human.

Emily grabbed a crystal and threw it as far away as she could. The shield went down and Annabelle's powers worked again. The wounds instantly healed and her strength was back. "We need to talk," Emily said leaning against Annabelle. She was tired but feeling better now that Annabelle wasn't in pain.

"I know," Annabelle said. "Do you trust me?"

Emily looked deep into the green eyes of the girl she loved. Despite whatever was going on she still loved Annabelle. "Yes," she replied.

Annabelle offered her hand. "Then come with me," Annabelle said. Emily took Annabelle's hand and they disappeared in flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Paily lover- Ella is not the witch. I'm using a bit of Vampire Diaries in this and saying Ella is simply Piper's doppelganger. I do know who the witch is but I'll let that be a secret for now ;). I'll definitely consider doing a vampire/werewolf Paily story in the future.

* * *

"Where are we?" Emily mumbled when she landed on a soft bed. The sheets were black silk and extremely soft and comfortable. Her head was spinning and she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open and the comfortable bed wasn't helping.

"My quarters in the Underworld," Annabelle replied. There was no use lying to Emily anymore and the swimmer was going to pass out at any minute and probably wouldn't remember their conversation. "Sleep my love," Annabelle whispered in Emily's ear. "We can speak later."

Emily barely nodded before she was fast asleep. Annabelle gently stroked her face. Once she was certain the girl wouldn't wake up she lifted her off the bed, removed her shoes and the jacket, and pulled back the covers before gently tucking her in. She tore off her ruined shirt muttering how she was going to be out of clothes soon.

"Ryder," Annabelle called, stepping out of the room so Emily wouldn't wake up.

Ryder appeared instantly. "My Queen," he greeted bowing. He glanced towards Annabelle's room and found the sleeping witch. "You didn't," he said, his eyes widening.

Annabelle followed his gaze to her room. Emily looked worn out and most of her body, except her shoulders and arms were covered with the blankets. "What is it you think I did?" Annabelle questioned her friend.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Ryder said ignoring the question. It looked, to Ryder, as if Emily was naked underneath the bedding. "I told you she had to love you first. Do you even know what you could have done to her?"

"Whoa, hold on Ryder," Annabelle said. "What are you…?" Her eyes flashed black as she remembered their conversation, back when she first met Emily. "I did not rape her and how dare you suggest such a thing."

Ryder raised his hands and dropped to his knees in submission. "I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head. "I just, I saw her and she looks unconscious and… I'm sorry."

"You are lucky you still have your tongue," Annabelle hissed. "Get up."

Ryder climbed off the ground. "Why is she here?" he asked softly. He knew he screwed up. He should have never have said that to her, let alone think it. He knew better, he knew Annabelle would never hurt Emily.

"Her powers have been unbound," Annabelle answered. She was still angry at him but he was useful and she needed him. "Her body can't handle the use of that much magic so soon so I told her to sleep. I need you to watch her while I speak to Spencer and Toby and find Marisol. Emily will most likely be hungry when she awakes."

"I will," Ryder said. Annabelle nodded and left.

She walked down the corridor to the kitchens where the witch cook, Marisol, lived. The family pledged themselves to the Source after Annabelle's father saved one of their lives several hundred years ago. The family magic dictated that they serve the Source. While the family was not technically evil they do serve the Underworld and have always been treated as part of the Evil Order. "Annabelle," the Hispanic woman said, surprised to see the Source. "What can I help you with?" She went to the cabinet and started pulling foods out.

"My future Queen is here," Annabelle said and Marisol's eyes widened. "She broke the bindings on her magic and is resting. I imagine she will be hungry when she awakes."

"When was the last time you ate my Queen?" Marisol asked. Annabelle raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't give me that look. I've watched you for hundreds of years. I know you better than most." With the help of Annabelle's father Marisol cast an immortality spell so she would always be around. It allowed her to fulfill her duty and allowed her children to grow up in the human world. "I will make some extra food for you and you will eat when she eats, is that understood?"

"Yes mother," Annabelle said sarcastically. In all honesty Marisol was the closest thing Annabelle had to a mother and she really did appreciate her efforts.

"Are you ever going to tell me the lucky girl's name?" Marisol wondered.

"Emily, Emily Fields," Annabelle replied before turning and leaving the kitchens.

She knocked on Toby's door and waited for less than a minute before he answered, "Come in."

Toby and Spencer were sitting cross legged on the bed. Toby was telling Spencer about his new powers and how he was adjusting and Spencer was telling him about their encounter with Mona.

Spencer looked up. "I thought you had a date with Emily," Spencer said confused. There was nothing in this world that would keep Annabelle away from Emily. "And didn't you go to school in a different shirt."

"Maya ruined my shirt," Annabelle said. Toby raised an eyebrow. "Maya's dead and Emily's powers are unbound."

"That's good right?" Spencer asked uncertain. Annabelle didn't look as happy as Spencer thought she would.

Annabelle sat down on Toby's desk chair. "It's too soon," Annabelle said. "I don't know what this will do to her. I expected to have more time to prepare. Her heart is still too pure."

"Where is she now?" Spencer asked, worried for her friend.

"Unconscious in my room," Annabelle replied. Spencer jumped up to go to Emily. "She's fine Spencer. Magic is like running. You have to pace yourself or you will get worn out too quickly. The more you practice the better you will be. Emily pretty much just ran a marathon without practicing. Her body needs to recover."

Talking about magic made something in Annabelle's head click. "Damn it," she swore. "Toby," Toby immediately stood up, "I need you to go to the alleyway to the west of The Brew. A witch is part of A, in my hurry to get Emily away I forgot about her. See what you can find and if you get her bring her to me, alive." Toby nodded and shimmered away.

"There's a witch working against us?" Spencer asked horrified. Why is it every magical being wanted them dead?

Annabelle nodded. "It certainly seems so," she said. "But no matter, witches are easily taken care of."

"So what do we do?" Spencer wondered.

"We wait for Toby," Annabelle said.

"Do you think we should tell Hanna and Aria about you?" Spencer questioned hesitantly. "I'm assuming you're telling Emily the truth when she wakes up."

"Yes I'm telling Emily everything," Annabelle said. "She already knows I'm hiding things. I won't lie to her. Do you think Aria and Hanna are trustworthy?" She had some doubts about Hanna but would never voice them.

"They are," Spencer confirmed. "They're not going to understand right away. I mean let's face it any normal person would think you are crazy if you told them you ruled the Underworld."

"You believed it," Annabelle reminded the girl.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "But I couldn't come up with a better explanation for your actions and it makes sense that A isn't human. Then again Hanna already thinks you're a witch so she might believe the truth."

"I need you to do something for me," Annabelle said. Spencer looked at her. "I need you to call Pam and tell her Emily's staying at your house tonight. Tell whatever you need to in order for Emily to be allowed to stay here with me."

"Okay," Spencer agreed. "But can you help me with something?" Annabelle gave a short nod and Spencer got up and pulled her history book out. "You're good at history right? Emily mentioned you were good at it but didn't want to take AP."

"I would say I'm good at history," Annabelle said taking Spencer's textbook from her. She flipped through some of the pages, shaking her head as she read a bit about the Civil War. Textbooks always had something wrong. "I've lived through all of this." She dumped the book on the bed.

"Can you tell me about it?" Spencer asked hopeful.

"What do you want to know?" Annabelle asked. It was take far too long to go through a thousand years' worth of history so she wanted specific questions.

"How old are you?" Spencer asked curious.

"Seventeen," Annabelle replied. Spencer glared at her. "Fine, one thousand years old."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "Wow," she said. "You weren't kidding when you said you lived through everything."

"Gee thanks," Annabelle said rolling her eyes. "It's not like I didn't already know I was old."

Spencer blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Can you tell me about Titanic? I saw and love the movie but is the movie true?"

To Spencer's surprise Annabelle laughed. "The love story is true," Annabelle said. "The rest of it is mostly true."

"Mostly?" Spencer questioned eagerly.

"Did you ever wonder why no one noticed the ice burg until it was too late?" Annabelle asked. Spencer frowned. She did wonder that the first time she saw the movie.

"I… I wondered but figured it was part of the movie," Spencer confessed.

"Not even close," Annabelle said smirking.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't sink the Titanic," she practically begged.

"Don't be ridiculous," Annabelle said and Spencer sighed in relief. "I didn't intentionally sink the Titanic. I killed the person watching the water and the ship ended up sinking, a total accident."

Spencer looked down. All those lives lost and many ruined because of the death of one person. She really shouldn't be surprised. Annabelle had made it clear many times she enjoyed killing people but a part of her was saddened by the countless deaths.

Toby shimmered back moments later with a piece of paper in his hands. "She wasn't there," Toby announced. "But I found this instead. It's for you."

Annabelle took the paper from him.

_Nice try My Queen. Did you really think it would be that easy? Maya was weak. The rest of us aren't. If I were you I would keep a closer eye on Emily, who knows what will happen to your pretty little mate if you don't._

_~A_

Annabelle silently handed the paper to Spencer so she had a chance to read it before it was shredded. "Oh no," Spencer said. She could easily read the threat against Emily and it was not going to go well.

Something about the note confused Spencer. "Why would they tell you to watch Emily? Wouldn't that make it harder to get to her?"

"They are trying to scare me," Annabelle said. "They think they can get to me and then get to Emily."

"Well it looks like it worked," Spencer said. She felt bad for Annabelle. A was targeting Emily because of her even in the beginning A targeted Emily the most all because of a prophesy.

"What are you talking about?" Annabelle snapped.

"You're scared," Spencer said like it's obvious. "You're scared Emily is going to get hurt and it will be your fault."

"I'm the Qu…" Spencer cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the Queen of the Underworld," Spencer said rolling her eyes. There were only so many times you could hear that before it started to sound ridiculous. Annabelle glared at her and Toby stepped forward to break up the fight if one happened. "You're scared and the sad part is you can't even admit it to yourself. You have been alive for centuries and if I'm not mistaken, and I'm pretty sure I'm not, Emily is the first person you have ever loved."

Annabelle stared at Spencer. She wanted to fight, to argue, to say or do anything to deny it but she couldn't thanks to this one human. "My Queen," Toby said stepping closer to Annabelle. Annabelle backed away from him.

"Don't Toby," she said before fleeing the room. She ran back to her quarters. She had to get away. For the first time in her very long life she was scared, scared for Emily, scared that Spencer was right and Emily getting hurt would be her fault.

Annabelle pushed her bedroom door open. Emily was still fast asleep and the Source figured she wouldn't be awake for another hour or so. "Anything?" Annabelle asked Ryder.

He shook his head. "She said your name a few times but other than that nothing," he said. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"It's nothing," Annabelle said dismissing his concerns.

"Annabelle," Ryder said sighing. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing, really," Annabelle said. She watched Emily sleep. The panic she felt minutes before was slowly disappearing as she saw Emily safe in her bed. "I'm fine. You can go."

Ryder shimmered away, knowing Annabelle wasn't going to tell him anything, not yet at least. Once he was gone Annabelle closed her door and climbed onto the bed next to Emily. She gently brushed Emily's hair away from her face.

Marisol came in and dropped some food and drinks off before quickly leaving. Annabelle waved her hand and the door locked behind her. Everyone knew if the door was locked then they were not allowed to go in unless it was an emergency, like the Charmed Ones attacking.

Sometime while Emily slept she managed to turn around and rest her head on Annabelle's chest. Annabelle ran her fingers through Emily's hair, enjoying the warmth of the younger girl.

"_And I don't know how I survived without your kiss. 'Cause you've given me a reason to exist," _Annabelle sang softly. She wasn't much of a singer but it helped when she could manipulate her voice to be the exact same as the singer's. She heard this song on the radio on the way to her date with Emily and couldn't help but think it was true.

"I must be dreaming," Emily mumbled sleepily.

"Why is that?" Annabelle whispered. Emily tilted her head and opened her eyes.

"Last time I was in bed with Kelly Clarkson I was dreaming," Emily said. Annabelle growled at the thought and Emily gently touched her face. "I was kidding."

"It wasn't funny," Annabelle said glaring at her for a fraction of a second.

"I'm sorry," Emily said. "So what happened before… that wasn't a dream was it?"

"Which part?" Annabelle asked. Emily sat up and looked around. She could smell food and it smelled delicious.

"It was real," Emily muttered to herself. She vaguely recalled this room before she fell asleep. "So Maya is dead? I killed her."

"Em," Annabelle said scooting towards her.

"No," Emily said shaking her head. "Just tell me. Was that all real?"

Annabelle sighed. "Yes," she said after a minute. "Everything you remember was real and you did kill Maya."

"It's kind of fuzzy still," Emily said frowning. "She was trying to kill you though. I remember that. I watched her throw knives at you…" Emily trailed off and turned toward the Source. She grabbed Annabelle's shirt, much to her surprise, and pulled it up, looking for some sign of the injuries Maya had caused.

Annabelle shuddered as Emily ran her hand down her toned stomach. Emily was shocked. There was nothing, not even a scar. It was as if it never happened but Emily knew it did. That image would forever be burned into her brain. "What? How? I saw…"

"As soon as you knocked the crystal out of the way the wounds healed themselves," Annabelle explained. "Are you hungry?"

Emily nodded and Annabelle got up and grabbed the trays of food. She carefully set them on the bed before grabbing the drinks and bringing them over. "Marisol went a little overboard with the cooking," Annabelle said chuckling.

"Who is Marisol?" Emily asked as she took a bite of the homemade lasagna.

"Our cook," Annabelle replied. Emily ate quickly.

"What are you? What am I? I remember that knife going towards you and something in me snapped and suddenly it was flying back to Maya. That's not normal," Emily said after the first plate was empty.

"Em," Annabelle called softly. "I will answer every question you have but one question at a time please."

Emily nodded and set aside the food. "Alright, what are you?"

Annabelle took a deep breath. "I'm the Source of all Evil," she said. She closed her eyes and waited for Emily to slap her or say something about not wanting to be anywhere near her.

Emily scooted closer to Annabelle and put her hand on her face. "Open your eyes," Emily instructed softly. Annabelle opened her eyes and found Emily staring at her. "I always knew you were dangerous but I've never hated you and I've never been afraid of you. This doesn't change anything."

Annabelle smiled at the brunette and leaned forward to kiss her. "Now can you tell me what I am?" Emily asked when they broke apart. "Because I'm drawing a blank."

"You're a witch," Annabelle said, wincing at how badly that came out.

Emily stared at her. "A witch? Like old hags with broomsticks kind of witch?"

Annabelle laughed. "In all my years I have never seen a witch with a broomstick," she said. "And you are far too beautiful to be considered an old hag."

"How old are you?" Emily asked curious. She blushed when Annabelle called her beautiful. Coming from Emily the question was a lot less annoying.

"I was born in the 11th century. I'm not really sure what year," Annabelle said.

"So I'm dating an older girl," Emily said. "I like it." Emily blushed when she realized what she said. "That is if you…" Annabelle cut her off with a kiss. The older girl's hands were gently cupping Emily's face.

"If you knew the hold you had over me you wouldn't be questioning everything you say," Annabelle whispered against Emily's lips.

"What kind of hold do I have over you?" Emily asked. Annabelle waved her hand and the food cleared off the bed. She pulled Emily against her body and flipped them over so Annabelle was hovering above Emily.

"If I had the choice we would never leave this room, or this bed," Annabelle said.

Emily's chocolate brown eyes were dark with lust. She shook her head trying to clear it. She had more questions and this wasn't helping. "Why does my mom hate you? And why did Maya hate you?"

Annabelle sighed and laid down next to the swimmer. "Maya hated me because… well I'm not exactly sure why. I think it is because I have too much power according to her and with you by my side we will be even more powerful." Annabelle quickly explained the prophesy. Emily reacted by kissing her and telling her nothing changed between them but she liked the idea of being Queen.

"And my mom?" Emily asked. She had a feeling Annabelle was avoiding the question.

"Your mother is a witch too," Annabelle told her.

"That's not what I asked," Emily said trying to hide her shock at the new information.

"I know," Annabelle said. "I'll answer your question, just let me get there." Emily nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. "I met your mom twenty years ago. My father was the Source at the time and he sent me to kill a witch that he thought was too powerful."

Emily sat quietly, trying to process what she was saying. Her mom was still alive so obviously Annabelle didn't kill her but that would mean someone else was a witch. "Your mother was engaged to guy a few years older than her. Turns out he was the witch," Annabelle continued. "So one night I waited for them inside their house, while they were gone. When they returned I had both of them tied up in magic resistant binds before they figured out what was going on."

Annabelle stopped. She was afraid of Emily's reaction. "Go on," Emily said softly.

"I tortured him for hours," Annabelle said swallowing hard. "I made your mother watch. He begged me to kill him and get it over with. Your mother begged me to let him go. Eventually I got tired of her crying and him screaming so I sliced his stomach open and watched his intestines hit the ground. Then I left. Your mother watched the love her life die while she stayed there helpless."

Emily gently stroked her face. "Why didn't you kill my mother?" Emily asked curious. "I'm glad you didn't since I wouldn't be here otherwise, but why let her live?"

"I honestly have no idea," Annabelle replied. "At the time I told myself I wanted her to suffer but now… I don't know. I wonder if a part of me knew I needed her alive so you would be born."

"Is there a way you guys could talk?" Emily wondered.

Annabelle smiled at the girl but shook her head. "No," she said. "Her hate runs much deeper than that. We are natural enemies. There is no way we would ever get along. Besides I can't get inside your house."

Emily frowned. "What do you mean? You were in there before."

"Ah yes, well, your mother and I had a reunion of sorts that didn't go well," Annabelle said looking away from Emily. "She's banished me and every other demon from the house. The good news is A isn't able to get inside your house now."

"A is all demons?" Emily asked horrified.

"Well we know one is a witch, Mona is human and I'm assuming the rest are demons," Annabelle amended.

"Maya was a demon right?" Emily asked. Annabelle nodded. "That's why you went to Mona, you knew she was human and was hoping she would tell you who the demons were." Annabelle nodded again. Emily thought back to all their encounters. "Spencer knows," she realized. She was saddened at the fact that Annabelle would tell Spencer before her.

"Yes," Annabelle confirmed. She watched Emily's face fall and got up so she could kneel in front of her. "After I got banished from your house I went to Spencer to try and find a way back in, or a way to meet you without your mother knowing. I was angry and wasn't paying attention and she saw my shirt covered in blood."

"Blood," Emily repeated looking at Annabelle. "The candlestick. That was your blood on it." Annabelle nodded. "But how? What happened?"

"I may have made some comments your mother didn't appreciate," Annabelle said. "Anyway, Spencer mentioned she noticed things about me and I ended up telling her the truth. Then I found out about Toby."

"Toby?" Emily repeated confused. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He protected you from that poor excuse of a human being," Annabelle said running her fingers down the side of Emily's face. "I will reward anyone and everyone who protects you."

"What did you give him?" Emily asked.

"He wanted the power to protect Spencer," Annabelle answered. "So I made him a demon and I have to say though the first day was rough he's doing remarkably well."

"Would you ever make me a demon? If I asked you to," Emily questioned. She was curious to know the answer.

"No," Annabelle replied, running her fingers down Emily's neck. She glanced at Emily and saw the hurt in her eyes. "You will never be something as common as a demon. You are far too great for that. Someday I hope to make you my Queen, my equal."

Emily was feeling particularly bold and pushed herself forward, pressing her lips against Annabelle's with as much force as she could muster. "Can I kill that boy now?" Annabelle mumbled against Emily's lips.

Emily giggled. She never thought she would find the idea of murder entertaining but here she was, giggling at the thought. "You can't kill everyone that has a problem with me," Emily said. Her placed her hands underneath Annabelle's shirt and gently stroked the bare skin. "If you did there wouldn't be many people left."

"If you keep doing what you doing I won't be able to control myself," Annabelle muttered kissing Emily's neck.

Emily jerked away from Annabelle as if she were burned. Annabelle stopped what she was doing, looking at her young Queen confused. "I'm sorry," Emily said. "It's just… I've never… and I don't think I'm ready for that."

It took Annabelle a minute to realize what Emily was talking about. She was a virgin. The idea excited the Source. "Hey," Annabelle said tilting the girl's head so she was forced to look at her. "I will never force you to do anything. You will always have a choice. If you say no then we stop. I promise." She sealed her promise with a gentle kiss. "I have something for you."

Annabelle got up and went to her dresser and pulled out a jewelry box. She went back to Emily and handed it to her. "What is this?" Emily asked as Annabelle sat down next to her.

"Open it," Annabelle instructed softly.

Emily opened the box and gasped at what she saw. It was a necklace with what looked like a black heart diamond. She felt power, or what she assumed was power, coming from it. It called to her like a lover. "This is beautiful," Emily said.

"Will you wear it?" Annabelle asked. Emily nodded and pulled her hair to the side so Annabelle could put it on her.

"What is it? I feel power from it, strong, seductive power," Emily said touching the stone. Annabelle kissed Emily's exposed skin before fixing Emily hair.

"Beautiful," Annabelle whispered, smiling at the necklace around Emily's neck. "It's a diamond fused with my blood. Anyone magical meaning, witches, demons, Whitelighters, and so on, will be able to feel the power you feel and they will know you are mine. However what they feel isn't the same as what you feel. It won't be seductive to them, just you. Demons will bow before you and witches and Whitelighters will fear you. In my world, wearing this means you are betrothed to me."

"Betrothed as in engaged," Emily asked gulped.

Annabelle chuckled. "Relax my Emily," Annabelle said, touching Emily's arm. "That is only in my world and it's more for your protection than anything. No one would dare touch you, or look at you wrong, as long as you wear that necklace."

"What's a Whitelighter?" Emily wondered.

Annabelle sighed. She forgot Emily didn't know anything about Whitelighters. "Whitelighters are like guardian angels for good witches and future Whitelighters."

"Are there bad witches?" Emily wanted to know.

"There are," Annabelle confirmed. "Most bad witches are considered warlocks though and before you ask witches and warlocks can be male or female. There are also a few neutral witches, most of those are considered freelance. They help whoever pays the most."

"What time is it?" Emily asked suddenly.

Annabelle checked the clock in the corner. "Just after 9pm, why?"

"Oh god my mom is going to kill me," Emily groaned. "How do I get out of here?"

"Em," Annabelle said as Emily grabbed one of her shoes and was looking for the other. "Emily." Emily didn't acknowledge the Source. "Emmy," Annabelle tried again. Emily looked up. "Your mom isn't expecting you home. She thinks you are staying with Spencer."

Emily flashed the most beautiful smile Annabelle had ever seen. "I get to stay with you tonight?"

"Of course," Annabelle said. "I have clothes for you if you want them. They should fit. Bathroom is through that door." Annabelle pointed to the door next to her dresser.

While Emily got changed and cleaned up Annabelle debated on whether or not she should tell her witch about the note from A. She eventually decided she would but not tonight. Tonight she wanted to enjoy sleeping with Emily in her arms.

Annabelle got changed into a pair of blood red pajama bottoms and a black tank top while Emily was in the bathroom. "How do I look?" Emily asked stepping out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black tank top, similar to the one Annabelle was wearing, and matching black shorts. Annabelle's eyes travelled down Emily's body to her legs and thighs. Annabelle licked her lips.

"My eyes are up here you know," Emily said waving her hand. She was blushing at all the attention she was getting.

"I know," Annabelle said, her eyes not leaving Emily's tanned legs.

Emily smiled at her demon and moved to the bed. Annabelle grabbed her hand and pulled her against her body. "We should sleep," Emily whispered. Her lips were centimeters away from Annabelle's.

"You're no fun," Annabelle pouted. Emily kissed her and climbed into bed.

"Come sleep with me," Emily said innocently.

Annabelle groaned and climbed onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily woke up early the next morning. The clock across the room, she assumed it was running on magic because she wasn't sure how electricity would work here, told her it was five in the morning but she felt wide awake. She felt around the bed but she was alone, except for a piece of paper. She grabbed the paper and was going to reach over and turn the lamp on when it clicked on by itself. Emily was surprised but figured it was her magic that turned the light on but she made a mental note to check with Annabelle.

Once her eyes adjusted to the brightness Emily looked at the note. Her name was written on the outside in beautiful writing. Seeing the writing made Emily she had never seen Annabelle write anything. A thousand years had really honed her handwriting skills.

_Emily_, the note read.

_If you're reading this then I'm still attending to some business. I can tell you about it later if you like. I wish it were not the case but alas my duties come first as Ryder likes to remind me._

_You are welcome to explore the Underworld, just wear one of the black robes in my closet. It's safer for you if no one knows what you look like, at least not yet. You need time to practice your magic, gain control, and then it will be time._

_If you need anything call for Ryder, Alastor or Demetrius. They will help you._

_Spencer and Toby are here and you can go see them, just exit our room and turn left. Their room is the fifth door on the right side._

_I will see you soon my Queen,_

_Annabelle_

Emily stretched her muscles before climbing out of the bed. She looked around the room, as she didn't have a chance to before, before going to the closet and pulling out a black robe. She pulled it over her night ware and raised the hood.

Emily followed the directions given by Annabelle and turned left when she exited the room. She counted five doors before she knocked. "Come in," a familiar voice called.

Emily pushed the door open and saw Toby sitting on his bed next to a sleeping Spencer. When Toby saw Emily, covered by the black robe, he immediately got up and knelt down in front of her. "My Queen," he muttered.

"Toby," Emily said. Though she knew he was here it was still surprising to see him. It was even more surprising to see him bowing in front of her.

"Emily," Toby said surprised. He stood up as Emily lowered her hood.

"Why are you bowing in front of me?" Emily asked confused.

Toby shrugged. "I thought you were Annabelle," he said. "Then again you are my Queen as well. It's my duty to serve you."

"Um," Emily said. "You don't have to bow to me. That's just too weird." Toby laughed and nodded.

"I still have to show you the proper respect around the others," Toby said.

Emily glanced at Spencer, still fast asleep. "Have you been here all that time we couldn't find you?" Emily asked, tearing her eyes from her best friend. Out of all the liars Emily was closest to Spencer.

"Pretty much," Toby said. "After Annabelle turned me I had to spend some time adjusting to my powers. Now that I can be around people without wanting to murder them I'll be around again. How are you handling the news?"

"It's strange," Emily confessed. "But after killing Maya I can't help but believe what she said."

"You're wearing her necklace," Toby commented. His eyes travelled down to the stone around Emily's neck. "I bet she's thrilled. She bugged me for hours about that. Have you had a tour of the Underworld? It's really quite impressive."

"No I haven't," Emily said. "Well other than the walk from Annabelle's room to here."

"Wait here," Toby said, heading to his dresser. He pulled out some jeans and a button down black shirt. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."

Emily waited patiently for Toby to return. Five minutes later he was back. "Ready?" he asked. Emily nodded and raised the hood up again. "Great, let me write a note to Spencer real quick so she doesn't panic."

Toby quickly scribbled a note to the sleeping girl. He sat it on the desk when he finished and pulled Emily out of the room. "These rooms are mostly for the demons closest to the Source," Toby explained as they walked down the corridor. "The Seer, the dark priest, Ryder, Alastor, Demetrius, I think there's some more but I don't recall their names."

"She trusts a lot of people," Emily said. She was a bit surprised. It didn't seem like Annabelle really trusted anyone but then again she didn't really know Annabelle, at least not this part of her.

Toby shook his head. "She doesn't trust many people," he disagreed. "I think there are only two people she trusts wholly, you and Ryder. The rest of us she trusts to an extent, maybe even with her life but when it comes down to it she would gladly throw us under the bus for you."

Emily frowned. "Don't be upset Emily," Toby said, glancing at her expression. "We understand that. The only thing stronger than my love for Spencer is my duty to Annabelle and even then it's pretty close. Annabelle would never make me choose."

Toby walked Emily to the kitchens. "Are you hungry?" Toby asked, pushing the door open.

"Starving," Emily replied.

"Good," Toby said, holding the door for Emily. "Marisol makes the best food."

"I know," Emily said. "I ate last night."

"Right," Toby said. "Marisol."

"Toby good to see you," Marisol said walking into sight. She turned to Emily. "You must be Emily."

"H-how did you know that?" Emily stuttered.

"Lower the hood child," Marisol said kindly. "No one will notice you here and to answer your question Annabelle never wears her robes and I happen to know she's talking to the Seer."

Emily lowered her hood. "Annabelle was right, you are beautiful," Marisol commented and Emily blushed. "I imagine the two of you are hungry." They nodded. "Waffles it is."

"Are you human?" Emily asked curious. Marisol laughed.

"Not at all my dear," she replied. "I am a witch much like yourself."

Emily studied Marisol as she cooked. She wondered how a witch ended up in the Underworld. Marisol caught her looking for than once. "You're wondering how I ended up here," Marisol said.

Emily looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry," Emily muttered, stepping closer to Toby.

"Don't be," Marisol said. "It's a valid question. It's not like there are many witches here. In fact I think there are only a dozen that have permission to be here, us included."

"Witches are generally good," Toby explained while Marisol cooked. "But there are some, like Marisol, that are more neutral. Annabelle has several witches employed. They do what she needs and ignore the morality of the situation."

Several minutes later Marisol put a plate in front of Emily. "Thank you," Emily said gratefully.

"Anytime dear," Marisol said smiling. "Has Annabelle had a chance to talk to you about your magic?"

"Not really," Emily said.

"She's been quite busy lately hasn't she?" Marisol asked. Emily nodded sadly. "Don't worry Emily. She will always have time for you."

"I'm not worried," Emily said.

"Well if you ever want help with magic fill free to come to me," Marisol offered. "I know Annabelle will want to help but she's no witch. She won't know how to help you."

"Thanks," Emily said.

Toby and Emily ate quickly before Toby led her back around the Underworld. He showed her where he was changed into a demon, the torture chamber, the training room, the potions lab, among other rooms. "This place is amazing," Emily gushed. "I always had this image of how I thought Hell would be but this, this is something completely different."

"This isn't actually Hell," Toby reminded her. "From what I've heard Purgatory is what most people think Hell to look like."

"Purgatory is real?" Emily asked surprised.

Toby laughed. "Yeah it's real," he said. "It's where banished demons go."

"I think I'll skip that tour," Emily muttered. She figured any demons sent there would not want to see her."

"That's good because you won't be seeing it," Annabelle called from behind Emily and Toby.

"Annabelle," Emily said, leaping into the Source's arms.

"Hello love," Annabelle whispered in her ear. She kissed Emily and looked up at Toby.

Toby bowed. "Forgive me my Queen, for not reacting like Emily has," he said smirking at her.

Annabelle simply laughed. "You are forgiven Toby," she said. "I would be more concerned if you had reacted like that. Where is Spencer?"

"She was sleeping when we left my room," Toby said.

Annabelle nodded. "School will be starting soon," she said. "You best get her up so she can get ready." Toby excused himself and headed back to his quarters.

"How was your meeting?" Emily questioned when Toby was out of earshot.

"Enlightening," Annabelle replied. Emily raised an eyebrow at her. She hoped Annabelle wouldn't keep things from her because she thought she was weak or couldn't handle it. Annabelle wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. "Do you remember what I told you about my father and how he was murdered?"

"Something about acid, right?" Emily asked.

Annabelle winced. She had forgotten that was the story she told her. "Not exactly," she said. "He was vanquished by some witches known as the Charmed Ones. They are considered the most powerful witches in the world. Though individually they are no match for the Source, combined they are deadly."

Emily could feel the hatred coming up for the witches she had never met. How dare they kill Annabelle's father? She may not have known the man but she thought him to be better than the Charmed Ones would ever be.

Annabelle watched as Emily's eyes switched between black and brown before finally settling on brown. "I'm going to kill them," Emily swore.

The Source gently touched Emily's cheek. "No, you will not," Annabelle disagreed. "We will take care of them but not now. Now is not the time to focus on them. They don't know where I am so we are safe. Do you remember what I said about Mrs. Montgomery?"

"She looks like one of them," Emily remembered.

"She looks identical to the now oldest one," Annabelle said. "I thought it was her at first and that's why I reacted badly."

"What do you mean now oldest? And how did you know it wasn't her?" Emily wanted to know.

"Some people have a certain aura around them," Annabelle tried to explain. She led Emily back to their room. "It doesn't work for everyone but I can tell, to some extent, who is a witch. I didn't get that vibe from Mrs. Montgomery. That and she is far more pure of heart than Piper Halliwell. As for your first question my father had his best assassin kill the eldest Charmed One, Prue Halliwell."

"So they killed your father in revenge?" Emily asked. She glanced at the clock. She needed to get ready for school but she had no clothes here.

Annabelle saw her look. "You can wear some of my clothes," she said. Emily nodded and got up and went to the dresser. "My father started was working on how to kill them and he was doing rather well until Balthazar fell in love with one of them."

"What is Balthazar?" Emily questioned confused. She pulled out some jeans and a red and white, plaid button down shirt. She stripped her clothes off; not paying attention to the fact that she was standing mostly naked in front of her girlfriend of not even one day.

Annabelle stared openmouthed at her Queen. The younger girl was wearing nothing except for black, lacy underwear and a matching bra. She forgot how to talk, let alone think. All she could do was stare at the toned body before her. Every inch of her body demanded she take the girl before her but she couldn't do it. She wanted to but she refused to force Emily into anything.

Emily turned around, trying to figure out why Annabelle hadn't answered her question. "Annabelle," Emily said softly. She quickly pulled the pants on and buttoned them before stepping toward the Source.

"Don't come any closer," Annabelle said in a tight voice.

Emily stopped moving. "What is it?"

Annabelle didn't answer. Instead she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Can you put a shirt on?" she asked. She hoped she didn't sound rude. It wasn't her intention but she would do much better once Emily was dressed.

As Emily pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up she realized the problem. She hadn't meant to make things more difficult for her. When she was fully dressed she gently touched Annabelle's face. "I'm sorry," Emily said. "I didn't mean to make things harder on you."

Annabelle opened her eyes. They were black but slowly fading back to green. "It's fine," Annabelle said. "Just unexpected." She leaned forward and kissed Emily. The younger girl wrapped her arms around Annabelle's neck.

"Can we just stay here today?" Emily mumbled against Annabelle's lips.

"I wish," Annabelle replied, her hands at Emily's hips holding her against her body. "But it's a small town. Someone is bound to tell your mom you missed school even if I call out for you. If that happens she will know we are involved."

Emily's face fell. "What's wrong Emmy?" Annabelle asked.

"It's hard knowing I can't tell my family how happy I am," Emily said. "Not because you're a demon but…"

"Because I'm a girl," Annabelle finished.

Emily nodded sadly. "My dad would be alright with it," she said. "But he's in Texas and my mom, well my mom isn't exactly waving the rainbow flag."

"She may come around," Annabelle said. "I doubt she will ever be okay with me but someday she may be alright with the fact that you like girls."

"Maybe," Emily agreed but she wasn't sure if she believed it. Annabelle pulled away from Emily, not that she wanted too. She needed to finish getting ready for school. She stripped her robe off and changed into a black halter top. "Was your dad alright with it? Or did you even like girls before you met me?"

Annabelle frowned. She never really had a sexual preference before. "He didn't care either way," Annabelle said finally. "It wasn't something that was extremely important. The Underworld doesn't care who you sleep with. I've only ever slept with one guy and I didn't like it so I only slept with women. I never really thought about my sexuality."

"Who was the guy?" Emily questioned.

Annabelle winced. She hoped Emily wouldn't ask that. She took a deep breath before answering, "Ryder." She glanced at Emily's face but the younger girl looked as though she didn't hear it. "My father had originally hoped we would wed and take the throne when he died. It didn't work well. Ryder and I were never meant to be together. He's more of a brother."

"There's nothing between you two?" Emily asked softly. Annabelle went back to Emily's side.

She grabbed Emily's hands. "There is nothing between us," Annabelle promised. "That happened hundreds of years ago. It's a distant memory."

"Have many girls have you been with?" Emily asked curious. "You don't have to answer. I know it's not my business. I'm just curious."

"I don't actually know," Annabelle confessed. "I never counted, probably not as many as you would expect though. I'm disease free in case you're wondering, perks of being a demon." Emily blushed.

"I," Emily started to say. She paused. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell her girlfriend this. "I'm a virgin," she blurted out.

To Emily's surprise Annabelle simply laughed. "I know Emmy," Annabelle said.

"Do I have some virgin sign on me?" Emily wondered. "Spencer knew too."

"Emmy, babe, it's not that hard to figure out," Annabelle said. She wasn't trying to insult the girl but in her opinion she might as well as worn a sign. "How many girls have you dated?" Annabelle asked curious.

"Three," Emily answered. "I actually dated Maya twice. The first time my mom had her sent to some rehab place, then I dated Paige McCullers and then Samara Cook and back to Maya."

"McCullers," Annabelle repeated. "She's partnered with Spencer right?" Emily nodded. "And Samara, I don't think I know her."

"No you don't," Emily confirmed. "Samara goes to a different school." Annabelle frowned. Samara's name sounded familiar too just like Alison's. Where had she heard those names before? "Are you alright?" Emily was growing concerned when Annabelle didn't say anything. She hoped she didn't sign Samara and Paige's death sentence.

"Fine," Annabelle said, shaking her head. Emily wasn't convinced. "Samara's name is familiar to me but I can't remember where I heard it before."

"Probably from Hanna," Emily said sighing.

Annabelle shook her head. "Not from Hanna," she disagreed. "Hanna prefers to gossip about us and Maya."

"What do we say about Maya?" Emily wanted to know. "She's dead but her body… it's gone."

"We say nothing," Annabelle said firmly. "People will assume she ran away. It's not uncommon for teenagers to run away. Without a body nothing will really happen."

She glanced at Emily and the younger girl looked scared. "What if A does something to you?" Emily asked scared at the thought. "What if she tells the cops you're involved?"

"I doubt they will," Annabelle said, trying to reassure Emily everything would be alright. "Doing that would risk them exposing magic. But if they did I would take care of it. All I have to do is use a little persuasion to make them forget about it."

"Persuasion?" Emily questioned.

"Okay mind control," Annabelle amended. She checked her cell phone. "We need to get to school."

"What about Spencer?" Emily asked.

"Toby will take her," Annabelle said. She pulled Emily against her body and they disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Emily asked pacing back and forth. School was over and Annabelle, Emily, Toby, Ryder and Spencer were currently sitting in Spencer's bedroom. Ryder was sitting on Spencer's desk chair while Annabelle, Spencer and Toby were on Spencer's bed, Toby in the middle, watching Emily pace.

Today was the day they were planning on telling Aria and Hanna the truth about everything and saying Emily was nervous would be an understatement. The brunette swimmer wanted her two friends to accept Annabelle and her demonic side as well as Emily's witch side as quickly and as well as Spencer had.

Spencer nudged Toby and nodded toward Annabelle. Toby in turn nudged Annabelle and looked to Spencer's desk. Several items, pens, papers and books, and a pencil holder were floating in midair. "Em," Annabelle called. "Calm down love." Emily stopped pacing for a moment, looked at Annabelle for half a second, and resumed her pacing.

Annabelle rolled her eyes. She was off the bed and standing in front of Emily in a matter of seconds. "Fucking hell," Emily said jumping at the sight of her girlfriend. Spencer's things went crashing back down on the desk. Luckily nothing broke. Emily jumped again at the sound of crashing. "Don't scare me like that and what just happened?"

"What we were trying to warn you about," Annabelle replied. "Your magic is unbound and you don't have much control. You levitated the things off the desk. You need to calm down before you destroy Spencer's room and hurt Spencer."

"I did this?" Emily asked looking around. Some of Spencer's things were now on the floor. It looked like someone ransacked the room or at least her desk. She was surprised Spencer wasn't jumping up so she can clean it up.

"You are a powerful witch Emily," Annabelle said softly. "But right now you are a ticking time bomb. We don't know when you will go off but sooner or later you will. You need to gain control because if you don't you could do a lot of damage in front of the humans. Marisol had offered to help you. I can't force you to do anything but I think it would be a good idea."

Emily wrapped her arms around Annabelle's waist. "Okay," she said. "I'll do it."

"Ryder," Annabelle said. "Tell Marisol to expect Emily later tonight." Ryder nodded and shimmered away.

"Thank you," Emily said resting her head against Annabelle's chest.

"Close your eyes," Annabelle whispered in Emily's ear. Emily did as she was told. Annabelle stuck her hand out and a pencil flew into her outstretched hand. She gently grabbed Emily's hand, flipping them over so her palms were sticking up and put the pencil in it. "Concentrate on the pencil and my voice."

Emily nodded. "Good," Annabelle said as she felt Emily relax. She had her hand underneath Emily's. "Take a deep breath," Emily did as she was told, "Now imagine the pencil floating. Picture it in your mind."

Emily imagined the pencil floating above her hand. After several deep breaths Emily felt the weight of the pencil disappear. "Open your eyes," Annabelle whispered.

Emily opened her eyes and stared at the floating pencil in amazement. "I did it," Emily whispered in excitement.

Annabelle smiled at her. "You did it," she agreed.

The swimmer smiled at the pencil floating above her hand. She became unfocused, due to Annabelle stroking her hand, for half a minute and it went flying across the room and into the wall. "Oops," Emily said grinning sheepishly. She turned to her best friend. "Sorry Spencer."

Spencer waved off the apology. "Don't worry about it," she said. "Annabelle mentioned something like this may happen and she offered to pay for damages so fill free to destroy my room. I was thinking about remodeling anyway."

Emily rolled her eyes before turning to her girlfriend. "You have money?" she asked surprised.

It was Annabelle's turn to roll her eyes. "You've seen my car and Ryder's Porsche," she said. She internally scoffed at the mention of Ryder's car. Her car was far better. She didn't understand why he needed a Porsche.

Emily frowned. "No I haven't," she disagreed. She had seen Ryder's Porsche once but she didn't know Annabelle owned a car.

"Damn," Annabelle muttered. "I'll take you for a ride sometime. At any rate when you have lived as long as I have you tend to accumulate quite a bit of money. Ryder and I like to take the credit cards off of the humans we killed and empty their bank accounts before putting the money into our own bank account. We have several accounts throughout the world."

Emily eyes widened. "Seriously?" Emily asked.

"Seriously," Annabelle confirmed. "It's all yours too and Spencer and Toby can use it of course but it doesn't look like Spencer needs it."

"She has houses all over the world too," Ryder added.

"Ryder," Annabelle warned as Hanna and Aria knocked on Spencer's bedroom door.

"Come in," Spencer called. Emily and Annabelle went back to Spencer's bed and laid down. Emily was lying in Annabelle's lap.

Their eyes widened as they walked in Spencer's room. They hadn't expected so many people to be here especially not Annabelle and Ryder. "What's going on?" Aria asked confused. She watched Emily and Annabelle. It only took her a few seconds to realize what was going on. "You two are together."

Emily nodded. "Oh my god," Hanna yelled excited. "When? How? Where?"

"Hanna, slow down," Emily said giggling. "When was yesterday, how not important, and where, why does that matter?"

"What about Maya?" Aria asked. Last she heard they were hopelessly in love.

Emily's face shifted from happiness to sadness in a few short seconds. "She dumped me," Emily said, tears forming in her eyes. "I tried to talk to her but she disappeared. Her parents said she took off." There was no need to tell the others that Maya's "parents" were demons that Alastor and Demetrius killed when they learned they knew nothing useful. "I went to Annabelle's house and well one thing led to another and here we are."

Spencer, Toby, Ryder and Annabelle had to admit that was a brilliant performance. After getting a short nod from Annabelle Spencer turned to her two clueless friends. "Have a seat guys," she said.

Hanna and Aria exchanged looks. "Is this an intervention?" Hanna asked. She couldn't figure out what was going on. An intervention was the only thing she could think of but what had she and Aria done?

"No," Emily said quickly. "This is most definitely not an intervention."

"Not that you couldn't use one," Annabelle muttered.

Emily smacked her girlfriends arm. "Be nice," she scolded.

"What's going on?" Aria asked looking back and forth between her two friends and their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"There is something we need to tell you," Spencer began. Emily and Spencer had done rock, paper, scissors earlier to figure out who had to tell them. Spencer lost. "You guys should sit down." They did so. They hadn't heard Spencer sound so serious in a while. "It's about A and well Annabelle and Toby."

"My Queen," Ryder interrupted. "Demetrius is calling for me."

"Go," Annabelle said waving him away. Hanna and Aria were confused. Why did her older brother call her his Queen? Things were getting stranger and stranger for the two.

Things got even weirder for them when Ryder shimmered away. "What the fuck," Hanna exclaimed. "Where did he go? How did he go?"

"Someone silence her please," Annabelle groaned. Emily smacked her arm again.

"Be nice or I will tell Marisol," Emily threatened. Toby laughed at the look of panic on Annabelle's face.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" Aria asked.

"Ryder is a demon," Spencer blurted out.

"A demon," Aria repeated. She looked to Emily, waiting for her to say it was a joke but Emily simply looked away.

"Ryder is not my brother," Annabelle said. She wanted to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible so she could focus her attention on A. "He is my subordinate as is Toby."

Hanna laughed. "You expect us to believe that," she asked. "And is Toby a demon too? Or maybe a vampire? Oh, I know! A werewolf."

"Toby is a demon. Werewolves have been extinct since before I was born," Annabelle said missing the joke. "There's Wendigo's which are actually meaner than werewolves but none in this area as far as I know. Vampires were exiled centuries ago by my father."

Hanna's jaw dropped. "Annabelle, honey, Hanna was joking about the vampire's and werewolves," Emily said.

"Oh," Annabelle said frowning.

"So this isn't a joke," Aria said. "You guys are serious."

Annabelle's eyes flashed black and Hanna jumped. Aria was slightly scared but mostly fascinated. "Annabelle," Emily said smiling fondly at her girlfriend. "Must you do that to everyone you meet."

"It's fun," Annabelle said shrugging. "I never get tired of scaring humans."

"What are you?" Hanna blurted out.

"Queen of Hell," Spencer answered for the brunette.

"Queen of the Underworld or Source of All Evil, whichever you prefer," Annabelle corrected.

"Same thing," Toby and Spencer said at the same time. Annabelle glared at them.

"So you're the devil?" Aria asked curious. It was hard to believe any of this was true yet there was something in the back of her mind telling her it was all real and to trust them.

"From a human perspective I am," Annabelle admitted. "But there is no such thing as Lucifer, or Satan or whatever you want to call him."

"So religion is a load of crap?" Hanna asked frowning. She wasn't particularly religious but she would like to think there was someone, somewhere that gave a damn about her.

"In a way," Annabelle said. "The God you know of doesn't exist. There is no one person that created everything. I, myself, have no idea how the world was created but it wasn't this God everyone worships. There is a group of Elders that are in charge of a place that you would consider Heaven, while I rule, as Spencer said, Hell."

"Elders, as in Angels?" Aria questioned.

"They are no Angels," Annabelle hissed as her eyes turned black.

"Calm love," Emily muttered, stroking Annabelle's arm.

"Sorry," Aria mumbled out of fear.

"Can we see it?" Hanna asked suddenly.

"See what?" Annabelle asked.

"Hell, or the Underworld or whatever it is called," Hanna said excited.

Annabelle stared at her. What was wrong with this human girl? "You want to go to the Underworld?" Annabelle asked to clarify. Hanna nodded. Annabelle groaned. "Emily, why must your friends be weird?"

Emily ignored her girlfriend and turned her attention to Hanna. "Hanna you do know what you're asking right?" she questioned. "This isn't some road trip or party. You would be going to where some of the most evil being on the planet hang out and you won't have any protection."

"If you can go," Hanna said looking at Emily and then at Spencer, she assumed Spencer had been there since Toby was also a demon, "why does it matter if we go?"

"Emily is protected there in ways you cannot begin to comprehend," Annabelle said glaring at the human. She was wondering if all humans were suicidal. "Touching Emily will give them a one way ticket to Purgatory and trust me, that is not a good place to be. Spencer is protected by Toby and there are very few demons willing to mess with Toby while he is under my protection. Now can we get to the point of this meeting? I do have other things to deal with."

"I thought finding out you're not human was the point of this," Aria said confused. She stayed quiet throughout Hanna's attempt to go to the Underworld because while she wanted to go she was afraid of the Source.

"Not exactly," Spencer said before Annabelle could say something rude to another one of her friends. "It's about A, Maya and Mona."

"What about them?" Hanna and Aria asked exchanging nervous glances. What had A done now?

"A is comprised of mostly demons," Annabelle explained. "There's at least one witch and one human involved, the human being Mona. One of them is dead."

"Who is dead?" Hanna asked. "It's not Mona is it?"

"You care about her still," Annabelle noted. "How odd, even after everything she has done you still care. No, it's not Mona that's dead. It's Maya."

"What?" Aria gasped. She turned to Emily. "I thought you said she left."

"I lied," Emily said shrugging. "We weren't ready for you to know the truth right away."

"What happened to her?" Hanna asked. "Did A kill her?"

"A didn't kill her. I killed her," Emily said. "She was a part of A."

"You killed her," Hanna yelled. "I thought you loved her, why would you kill her?"

Annabelle hissed angrily and Emily squeezed her hand. "I thought I did," Emily confessed. "But she didn't love me, or even care about me. She was a demon and she tried to kill Annabelle and I snapped. I turned the knife on her and killed her."

"Emily maybe you should explain about you," Spencer suggested. Hanna and Aria were under the assumption her and Maya fought over a knife. Hanna was looking over Emily's body for any sign of defensive wounds and Annabelle was glaring at the girl for checking Emily out.

"Right," Emily said, gently stroking Annabelle's hand. "I'm a witch. From what I learned my mother is also a witch and bound my powers after I was born. My powers broke free as I killed Maya."

"Is anyone in this room actually human?" Hanna wondered. Spencer raised her hand.

"The point is you both need to be careful," Toby said. "Spencer has me protecting her and Emily has Annabelle but you don't have anyone watching your backs."

"Can they have someone protecting them?" Emily asked her girlfriend. "Spencer and I are safe but what if A tries something with them? I don't want my friends getting hurt."

Annabelle sighed. She should have seen this coming. She turned to Toby. "Go bring Roderick and Jasper here," she instructed.

"Yes My Queen," he said before shimmering away.

"That is so cool," Aria breathed.

Emily chuckled. "You should see Annabelle when she disappears," Emily said. Eyes turned to Annabelle and the Source groaned but complied with Emily's unspoken demand. She flamed away and reappeared seconds later in the same spot.

"Holy shit," Hanna exclaimed as Toby shimmered back with the two demons. They were both upper level demons but they were not specifically trained for anything, unlike Alastor and Demetrius, but what they lacked in training they made up for in power. They were perfectly capable of protecting Hanna and Aria.

"My Queen," they muttered bowing before Annabelle as she stood up. Roderick's eyes flickered around the room before landing on Emily. The witch had shifted in her spot causing the necklace to be exposed.

"My Queen," Roderick said turning to Emily and bowing. Jasper was confused until he glanced at Emily and noticed the necklace. He too bowed before Emily.

"Wow," Hanna said in surprised. "Em, are you forgetting to tell us something?"

"Oh," Emily said embarrassed. "I'm the Queen of the Underworld too." Hanna and Aria's jaws dropped. "Surprise."

Annabelle turned to her followers. "You two will be watching over Hanna and Aria," she instructed, pointing out the girls. "Emily wants her friends protected so I will make sure they are safe. There is no need to watch over them 24/7, just check in every couple hours and patrol the area around their house from time to time." They nodded. "Jasper you will watch Hanna and Roderick you will watch Aria. Jasper you are dismissed."

"My Queen is there something you needed from me," Roderick asked confused. Being called to stay behind was usually not a good thing but he didn't know what he could have done to upset her already.

"There is one last thing," Annabelle confirmed. She glanced at Aria, much to Aria's confusion, before turning back to Roderick. "You are not to harm Ella Montgomery, am I understood?"

"Yes My Queen," he said. "If I may ask, why would you assume I would harm her?"

"Her appearance is misleading," Annabelle explained. "I know who she looks like and I assure you it is not the same person. Make sure the others know to. I do not wish to kill good warriors for harming the mother of my Queen's best friend."

Roderick bowed again and shimmered away. "What did you mean by her appearance is misleading?" Aria wanted to know.

"Your mother is the doppelganger of a powerful witch," Annabelle said. "Said witch is very much hated among demons. Had I not instructed Roderick not to harm her then I doubt she would have made it to morning."

"Thank you," Aria said gratefully. "I know you didn't do it for me but thanks."

Annabelle gave a short nod as Ryder shimmered back. "My Queen we have a problem," he said.

"What is it?" Annabelle questioned. She was nervous though no one would be able to notice. If Ryder said there was a problem then there was and it meant something bad.

"Demetrius has been watching the Fields' house as you've instructed," Ryder began. "He noticed Pam leaving early this morning and he followed her. She got on a plane."

Annabelle turned to Emily. "Was your mother planning any trips?" she questioned. It could be nothing but it could be something. It was better to be extra careful especially when it came to Pam. She wouldn't put anything past that woman.

Emily frowned. "No," she said shaking her head. "Not that I know of."

"Wait," Hanna interrupted. "She was going to Texas remember? You're supposed to be spending the week at my house. I thought that's why you had asked us to come here at first."

"She bought a ticket for Texas," Ryder confirmed.

"Then why are you here Ryder?" Annabelle asked before he had a chance to continue.

"As I was saying," he continued. "She bought a ticket to Texas but not from Philadelphia, she bought it from San Francisco. The plane is supposed to leave tomorrow afternoon."

Annabelle started swearing under her breath. "What's wrong with San Francisco?" Emily asked concerned. Annabelle already swore never to hurt Emily's mother.

Annabelle ignored the question and focused on Ryder. She had to know why Pam Fields was going to San Francisco of all places. "Does Demetrius have any news?"

Ryder nodded. "He followed her around as best he could without getting caught. He couldn't hear much but said it sounded like Pam is friends with them," Ryder explained. The others in the room stared at the two demons with blank expressions on their faces. "The middle sister, the one dating Balthazar, went out with Pam to an apothecary in the city."

Annabelle's eyes narrowed. "I want to know what they bought," she said quickly.

Ryder smirked. "We are way ahead of you my Queen," he said. He was quite proud of Demetrius and was certain Annabelle would be proud of him too. Ryder had a feeling Demetrius would promoted soon enough. It wasn't a real promotion but a higher honor and more respect among demons. "After the witches left Demetrius went into the shop and forced the man to give him the list of items purchased. He plans on having a human kill the shop owner in a few days so it won't be suspicious, just a routine robbery gone wrong. He doesn't want the witches coming back and him tipping them off about his visit."

"Very good," Annabelle said taking the list Ryder was handing her. She quickly scanned the list, getting angrier and angrier with every line she read.

By the time she finished Toby and Ryder were on their knees, Emily was staring at Annabelle in awe and lust, Spencer wasn't sure what she should be doing but figured it was best to stay quietly where she was and Aria and Hanna were confused. The house seemed to be shaking from the amount of Dark Magic flooding it. "I will kill her," Annabelle hissed furiously. "I don't care who she is, I will send Barbas after her and then I will gut her like I did her fiancé."

Emily knew she was talking about her mother and a part of her didn't care. She figured whatever she had done to anger her girlfriend this much meant she deserved a painful death. She had no idea what she was doing but she got up and went to Annabelle.

"Emily, stay away, dangerous," Ryder groaned. He had felt this magic several times in his life, all coming from Annabelle's father, and each time was as painful as the last. Demons in a five mile radius were sure to feel it as well. The only thing that could be done was to remain on their knees until the Source managed to gain control. One wrong move and they would be dead. It was why Ryder warned Emily, despite the fact that he was certain Annabelle wouldn't, and couldn't, harm the young witch.

Emily ignored him and stepped closer to Annabelle. She carefully removed the paper from her hands. "Annabelle, love, look at me," Emily said softly. It wasn't until Emily touched Annabelle's face that the Source reacted. Black eyes made contact with chocolate brown ones and they immediately softened. "What's wrong? Why are you so angry?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. After several minutes Toby and Ryder were able to stand up again. Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby's waist when he sat back down on the bed. "What your mother bought," Annabelle began opening her eyes. They were back to green with a just hint of black. "Normally ingredients can be used for anything but this specific combination can only be used for one thing."

Hanna opened her mouth to ask what but Aria slapped her hand over the blonde's mouth. Aria got the impression Annabelle didn't like Hanna and didn't want the blonde angering the Source. "What is she planning?" Emily asked curious.

"The ingredients are used in a power stripping potion," Annabelle growled. "The potion will permanently remove a witch's powers, making the witch mortal."

Emily, Hanna and Aria were confused but Spencer had figured it out. "I don't get it," Emily said frowning. "She wants to be mortal?"

"No Emily," Spencer said. "She plans on stripping you of your powers."

Emily couldn't figure out if which emotion was stronger, anger or confusion or hurt. She was angry her mother would try to take away her birthright. It was bad enough she bound her powers. But she was confused, why would her mother want to strip her of her powers? And she was hurt her mother would betray her like this, granted her mother didn't know she knew about magic. "Why would she want to do this? Does she know I have my powers?"

Ryder shook his head. "It's highly doubtful that she knows, especially since you haven't seen her since your powers were unbound yesterday. Demetrius thinks that she is doing a preemptive strike, trying to remove them before you manage to unbind them. I think a part of her feels that if you are mortal it will cancel out the prophecy, or at the very least make Annabelle not interested in you."

"Which is wrong," Annabelle said firmly.

"So what do we do?" Emily questioned.

"Demetrius," Annabelle shouted. The demon shimmered into the room.

"My Queens," he greeted bowing.

"Congratulations Demetrius," Annabelle said as he stood. "Today is your lucky day. You are now Emily's right hand man." Demetrius was surprised, being the right hand man of the Source, or her Queen, was an honor above all. It was the position Ryder held for Annabelle. He wasn't sure he earned it but knew better than to argue with her. "You report to her, you do what she says but you still come when I call you, do you understand?" Demetrius nodded. "Good, I want you to sabotage that potion. Pam Fields cannot be allowed to complete it and give it to Emily but do not get caught. Have others do it for you. You are a valuable asset. I don't wish to lose you."

"Yes my Queen," he said bowing. He turned to Emily. "Is there anything you need, my Queen?"

"No thanks," Emily said. "You can go do what Annabelle said." He bowed once more and left.

"Ryder," Annabelle said. The demon looked up. "I'm officially putting a bounty on the Charmed Ones Whitelighter's head. The reward for the one that brings me his head will be tremendous. I also want Balthazar's head. He will pay for his betrayal. Get the word out."

Ryder nodded and left. "Um question," Hanna said, raising her hand slightly. Annabelle turned to Hanna and gave a short nod. "When you said you wanted their heads… that was metaphorically speaking right?"

Emily laughed much to Hanna's surprise. Emily knew when it came to the witches, and their husbands/boyfriends, that killed her father, nothing was metaphorical. Allowing someone else to kill the Whitelighter and half demon was considered nice as it would be quick, demons all over would be trying their hardest to accomplish the task. They didn't have time for theatrics, it had to be quick so they could claim credit.

"Not even close," Emily answered, in between fits of laughter. Aria was curious as to why Emily was finding murder entertaining. "She was being literal."

Aria and Hanna looked horrified while Spencer looked disgusted but knew it was to be expected. Her only consolation was they weren't human and they kind of deserved it. "What are you going to do with the heads?" Aria asked wondering if there was some sort of magical ritual she was planning.

"I was thinking about sticking them on sticks next to my throne," Annabelle said nonchalantly.

Aria and Hanna looked nauseous but didn't comment. "So what are we doing about A?" Spencer asked trying to get back on topic and away from the mutilation of bodies.

"Well we guessed there are at least four members," Toby said. He got up and grabbed a notepad and pen from Spencer's desk. "Maya and Mona, Maya was close to Emily and Mona was close to Hanna. That leaves two more, one close to Spencer and one close to Aria." He frowned at the mention of someone close to Spencer betraying her. He personally wanted to kill that person.

Annabelle turned to Aria and Spencer. "Write a list of people you know, friends, ex-boyfriends, family, anyone you are close to that was here around the time A started bothering you. Write their relationship to you as well." Toby handed them each a pen and paper and they began writing. Once they started writing Annabelle focused her attention on Toby and Emily and Hanna. "I think there are probably more people close to Emily that are part of A."

"Why do you say that?" Emily asked slightly nervous at the thought. She didn't want to think about the fact that more people she knew and cared about may want to torture her or want her dead.

"It seems A knows you are part of the prophecy, or at least suspected it before I came here, I wouldn't be surprised if they had multiple demons keeping an eye on you," Annabelle explained. "I'll need a list from you too just in case," she looked at Hanna, "you may as well include one."

Annabelle took a seat on the desk chair that Ryder had occupied earlier. Emily sat on her lap. "Are you going to be alright?" Emily whispered while the others came up with a list. She wrapped her arms around Annabelle's neck.

"I should be," Annabelle confirmed, resting her forehead against Emily's. "I need that list soon."

"I know and you will get it. Is my mother going to survive this?" Emily asked curious. A strong part of her couldn't care less if she died but the other part of her loved her mother and didn't want her to get hurt.

Annabelle sighed. "For now," she said finally. "I'm not killing her because I know you don't want that but one of these days she is going to push me too far."

"Thanks," Emily said gratefully. She leaned forward and gently kissed the Source.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks were relatively uneventful for everyone. The potion that Pam made was sabotaged as Annabelle demanded. It was simple to ruin the potion. Demetrius simply had a lower level demon exchange the ingredients for others that looked the same but proved to be useless.

A had done nothing but send out threats to the four girls. Hanna had tried talking to Mona to see if she would tell Hanna anything about A but the girl refused to talk to anyone but the Source and Annabelle wouldn't see her, not yet. She didn't want Mona dead yet and with her temper it wasn't a good idea to be near her.

Several Whitelighters had been found near Rosewood and were killed. One turned out to be a history teacher from Rosewood High much to the girl's surprise and Annabelle's pleasure as history classes were cancelled until a replacement was found. Alastor easily took care of them and the cops assumed he ran away.

Annabelle had been antsy all day. Emily was currently out running errands, for herself and for her mom. Emily wanted some time to herself and Annabelle agreed, though she didn't want to, as long as Demetrius was nearby. It wasn't that Emily wanted to be away from Annabelle. She just wanted some time to think and she did that best when she was shopping.

"Will you sit down," Spencer snapped at the Source. Aria and Hanna were surprised by how Spencer acted around the Source. Both girls were still scared of her, Hanna more so as Annabelle didn't like her.

Annabelle turned and glared at Spencer. "What's wrong with her?" Hanna whispered to Spencer. Hanna wasn't aware that Annabelle could hear her.

"She's not used to the distance from Emily," Ryder told them. "She's going to be on edge till they consummate their relationship." Annabelle turned her glare to Ryder. Hanna had a few comments on the tip of her tongue but refrained from saying anything. She valued her life too much.

She picked up the list Emily had written and frowned. One name looked familiar to her, other than Pam of course, but she couldn't place it. "Ryder," she said. She needed to focus on something other than Emily being so far away from her. "Does this name look familiar to you?"

Ryder took the paper from Annabelle. "Samara Cook," he read. "No I don't think I've… wait I do know this name. Isn't she a witch? Yeah, I remember her. She was about 5 and your father slaughtered her family in front of her, gruesome deaths, even by our standards."

Hanna looked nauseous as Ryder talked about the death of Samara's family. "Do you think she could be the witch helping A?" Spencer questioned.

"It's very possible," Annabelle concluded. "If she found out she meant for me it would certainly give her a reason for revenge."

"I don't know about that," Aria injected. Annabelle whipped around to look at her. "Emily and Samara broke up because of A. If she was part of A why would she do that, especially if A is so eager to keep you and Emily apart."

"Good point," Ryder agreed.

Annabelle circled Samara's name and put question marks next to a few others. She was going to make sure to ask Emily about them when she saw her. "This is ridiculous," Hanna said, tossing her paper aside. "How is this going to help at all?"

"It's all we have right now," Spencer said. She was frowning at her own list. Melissa and Jason were the only suspicious people to her, now that Ian was dead. "Do you think our families could be demons or something?"

"Highly doubtful," Annabelle said. "If they were then you would show signs of demonic powers. There is only one demon, that I know of, that has mated with a human."

"So our families aren't involved then?" Aria asked hopeful.

"Still hard to tell," Annabelle said shaking her head. "I would guess they aren't but it's possible they are helping. They could have made a deal with the demons, kind of like Mona."

"If I had to guess on which of our families would be involved I would say it's my sister," Spencer said. She didn't think Melissa hated her that much but she was part of the N.A.T. club along with Garrett and Ian, who were both thought to be a part of A before they died.

"Who is your sister?" Annabelle asked curious. Her question was left unanswered as she dropped to the ground in pain.

Pain tore through every inch of her body. She had never felt this kind of pain before. She had never been in this much pain before. She didn't know what was going on but she knew it wasn't coming from her. Emily was in pain and she could feel it. She had to get to the swimmer as soon as possible.

"What's going on?" Aria asked concerned.

Spencer was at a loss. She had no idea what was happening. She had never seen the Source in pain before. Ryder, however, jumped into action, dashing to Annabelle's side in seconds. "What is it?" he asked urgently.

"Em," was all she said. Ryder was starting to panic. Emily had to be seriously hurt if Annabelle was reacting like this. If Annabelle lost Emily… he shuddered at the thought, remembering when Annabelle's mother had died. Her father had reacted similar and many demons had died due to his anger and grief. If Emily died Annabelle's reaction would be worse as they were soul mates. The world wouldn't survive Annabelle losing Emily.

Demetrius shimmered into the room before Ryder could ask more questions. "My Queen," he began. He spotted Annabelle on the ground, clutching her head, and Ryder trying to comfort her. "What happened?" Ryder detected a hint of panic in his voice and wondered what he knew.

"Emily is hurt," Ryder replied. "What do you know?"

"I was watching her like I normally do and a car came out of nowhere. Before I had a chance to react it hit her and she went down. I tried to get to her to bring her back to the Underworld but it's too late. The ambulance has been called and people are crowding around her," Demetrius said quickly.

"Where is she?" Ryder asked, helping a struggling Annabelle on her feet.

"Corner of Main St. and Linwood," Demetrius said. Annabelle's eyes turned black and she flamed away before anyone could react.

Annabelle appeared about a block from the accident. There were people everywhere and cars pulled off to the side. Traffic was backed up several blocks as people tried to sneak a peek at the girl bleeding on the ground.

No one noticed the raven hair girl appear from flames but they felt a slight chill in the air. Annabelle managed to get the pain she felt under control once she knew what was going on and how badly Emily was hurt. She needed to get to Emily, no matter what. Her pain meant nothing when it came to Emily.

She marched through the crowd. Anyone that got close to her backed away in fear, though they didn't understand why they were afraid. It didn't take long for her to find Emily. A few adults were gathered around her, trying to do something to offer the poor girl comfort. "Back away," Annabelle commanded. The adults looked up and shrank back at the sight of the angry, black eyed woman.

"She needs help," a very brave or very foolish woman said. She had a jacket to Emily's side and was applying as much pressure as she could. "I am a nurse. I can help her until the ambulance comes." She didn't mention that she wasn't sure if Emily would survive that long.

"I said back away," Annabelle snarled turning on the woman. The woman gasped at the sight before her and removed her bloody hands from the wound.

When the people next to Emily were gone Annabelle knelt beside her. "Emmy," Annabelle whispered, gently stroking the injured girl's face. She couldn't take Emily away despite how much she wanted to. She was already pushing it and she wouldn't be surprised if the Cleaner's showed up. That didn't stop her from using her powers to slow down time, much like her father had to Balthazar. The only difference was she didn't want Emily to die whereas her father wanted Cole to suffer.

"Annabelle," Emily choked out. She winced as she felt a sharp pain in her side. "Hurts."

"You're going to be alright love," Annabelle said, holding onto Emily's hand. Her other hand was on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Her spell helped but it still wasn't enough. "I'm going to get you help. You will be okay. I promise."

Emily started coughing up blood and the amount of power surrounding the two was even more powerful with Annabelle's pain and anger. "Annabelle," Ryder said touching her arm. "The ambulance is here."

Annabelle looked up and saw the paramedics were too afraid to get close to Emily. Annabelle leaned forward and gently kissed Emily before standing up. "Ryder, go with her. Do not let her out of your sight. If anything changes you call for Toby and have him give me the news." Ryder nodded.

Demetrius stood at a safe distance away from the angry Source. "You are not in trouble Demetrius," Annabelle said. "There is nothing you could have done to stop this. Do you know who hit her?"

"Yes My Queen," he answered. He pointed to the smashed up car that another group of paramedics were headed to. When the car hit Emily it swerved and crashed into a pole.

She walked toward the car, throwing the paramedics out of her way. She would not allow those humans to work on the person that tried to kill her Emily. "Ben Coogan," Annabelle said recognizing the boy. "Well, well, well."

Ben groaned in pain. "Who are you?" he asked groaning in pain. It felt like his leg was broken.

"Your worst nightmare," Annabelle replied. She grabbed him by the throat. "You tried to kill Emily and now you will pay. You better hope she survives or you will spend an eternity in pain." She turned to Demetrius. "Take him to the dungeons. I want him alive when I get back."

Demetrius grabbed Ben's arm and shimmered away. "Alastor," Annabelle hissed.

Alastor appeared immediately. News travelled fast in the Underworld and the news that the Source's mate was severely injured spread like wildfire. Demons were fleeing the Underworld to keep from feeling her wrath. "My Queen," he bowed. "What do you need from me?"

"I require a Whitelighter," Annabelle told her follower. She wasn't sure if Emily would survive. She was badly injured and she didn't have much faith in human medicine. Because of this she needed a Whitelighter to heal Emily. "I need the Whitelighter alive, Alastor. I need them to heal Emily. Tell them whatever story necessary but do not kill them, injure only if necessary."

"Yes My Queen," he said bowing before he orbed away.

Annabelle looked around at the chaos caused by the accident but she didn't care about any of it. The only thing, only person, she cared about was on her way to the hospital fighting for her life. She could hear the police coming and took that as her cue to leave.

She shimmered to the hospital. Shimmering was a lot less noticeable than flaming as it allowed her to go where she pleased without being caught. Humans tend to notice flames appearing out of nowhere.

She wasn't sure if Emily was brought in yet but went into the hospital to look for her. She conjured some sunglasses to hide her eyes. She wasn't calm enough for them to go back to their normal green color and she didn't want to risk anything happening while she was here. "Excuse me," Annabelle said getting the receptionists attention.

"Can I help you?" the woman said.

"I'm looking for a girl that was in a car accident," Annabelle said. "She would have just been brought in. Do you know where she is?"

The receptionist typed something on her computer. A few clicks later she nodded. "She's in surgery right now," the woman announced. "She should be returning to her room in an hour or so."

"Which room?" Annabelle asked, her voice shaking slightly. Emily was in surgery. It meant they had less time than she thought.

"12A," the woman replied. Annabelle nodded and walked away.

Annabelle positioned herself across from the door to Emily's room, invisible to everyone. She didn't want to be caught here. It was only a matter of time before Pam Fields showed up and she didn't want her presence known, not yet at least.

An hour turned into two and faded into three and Annabelle was getting impatient and angry. Alastor still didn't have a Whitelighter for her and Emily was still in surgery. Pam had come to the room and left again and Emily's friends were currently waiting in the waiting room.

Annabelle was getting ready to storm into the operating room when she heard doctors pushing a gurney. She moved out of the way so they could get into the room and Annabelle sighed in relief. The Source waited until the room was empty before walking and shutting the door. She allowed herself to be visible again as she went to Emily's bedside.

"Annabelle," Ryder said appearing in the room. He had been near the OR while Emily was in surgery.

"How bad was it?" Annabelle asked, her eyes never leaving Emily's body.

"Pretty bad," Ryder confessed. "Several broken ribs, punctured lung, the list goes on and on. They fixed her organs so she is stable for now but she can't move much or she could end up puncturing something else. The tube will help her breathing until her lung is healed enough for her to do it on her own. She…"

Annabelle held up a hand to silence Ryder. She wasn't facing him and he had a feeling he knew why. She hated for anyone to see her acting so emotional, so human, and this was the most human she had ever been. Annabelle gently stroked Emily's uninjured face. It was one of the few parts of her body that wasn't hurt. "Go, give her friends an update on Emily's condition," Annabelle instructed. "Then go and find Alastor and see how his mission is going."

Annabelle didn't move until she heard the click of the door. "You will be healed soon," Annabelle promised the unconscious girl. "I know who hit you. He's currently residing in my dungeons. Soon I will find out if he did it on purpose. If he did there is nothing on this Earth that can save him. Well he's dead either way but… I need you to wake up Em."

Annabelle leaned forward and kissed Emily. She pulled away disappointed. She had hoped that human children's story would come true and a kiss would wake her. "What are you doing here?" Pam Fields hissed angrily.


End file.
